Charlie Meets the Princess and the Frog
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: After the Friendship Games, Charlie and Selina go to New Orleans to meet Tiana, who dreams of owning her own restuarant. After kissing a frog who was Prince Naveen who was turned by an evil witch doctor named Facilier, the romantic, action-packed, plot-twisted journey begins. Experience it in IMAX. A few scenes contain small violence.
1. Charlie and Selina Travels

**NOTE: This is the fourth fanfic movie in Garfield's first marathon with the Osmosis Jones, Big Hero 6, The King and I, The Princess and the Frog, Legend of Everfree and Way Too Wonderland crossovers in order. This is the third of the four stories that doesn't have a theatre intro or outro.**

 **THE NIGHT AFTER THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES (AND BEFORE LEGEND OF EVERFREE; PINKIE PIE'S HOUSE) 9:00 PM**

As everyone was sleeping, Charlie and Selina both wake up because they couldn't sleep. To make matters stranger, they find Tecna, Lorna, Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie, Ashlynn, Roxy, Snoopy and Woodstock missing from their beds, possibly have done the same thing as Charlie and Selina. Garfield and the others are still there.

"Wha? Where are the others?", Charlie said as he and Selina got changed and goes outside. They eventually go to CHS to see Roxy, Snoopy and Woodstock entering the school portal curiously.

Selina wondered, "I wonder where they're going?"

Charlie Brown then leads the way as he then goes to find the others.

So curious about the portal, the two accidentally trip and gone through the portal as they scream, leaving the reader wondering what happened to those two and where they went to as they gone through the portal.

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

Peanuts Presents...

A Rainbow SRL Studios Production...


	2. Tiana's Humble Beginnings

**New Orleans, 1910's**

 **The evening star is shining bright...so make a wish and hold on tight...there's magic in the air tonight...and anything can happen...**

It was a beautiful night. A single star was shining in the sky, and fireflies were flying in the night.

 _"Just at that moment, the ugly little frog looked up with his sad, round eyes and pleaded: Oh, please, dear princess, only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch!"_ , narrates a woman, as we see two young girls, an African-American named Tiana and an American named Charlotte.

"Here comes my favorite part.", says Charlotte, excitingly holding her pet kitten.

The woman is revealed to be the mother of Tiana named Eudora, as she read from the story as she turns the pages and uses a bow and thread while Tiana and Charlotte listen, _"And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea, that she stooped down, picked up the slippery creature, leaned forward, raised him to her lips, and kissed that little frog!"_

This awed Charlotte, reacting to her favourite part of the story while Tiana was disgusted by that.

 _"Then, the frog was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married and lived happily ever after. The end."_ , Tiana's mother Eudora finished the story as she snips the leftover parts of the bow.

Charlotte cheered as she falls back, laughing and cheers, "Read it again! Read it again!"

"Sorry, Charlotte. It's time for us to be heading home.", Eudora apologized to Charlotte. "Say good night, Tiana."

"There is no way in this whole wide world I would ever, ever, ever, I mean, never, kiss a frog. Yuck!", disgusts Tiana.

Charlotte then grins, "Is that so?", before she puts a green mask on her kitten, saying, "Well, here's your Prince Charming, Tia!"

All of a sudden, Charlotte starts to make Tiana kiss the kitten with the mask, as if it was a frog, but Tiana refuses.

"I would do it! I would kiss a frog! I could kiss a hundred frogs if I could marry a prince and be a princess.", dreamt Charlotte, as she kissed her kitten suddenly as it screeches, jumping to the top of the ceiling and making both young girls laugh.

"You girls, stop tormenting that poor little kitty.", Eudora scolded kindly, as she puts the kitten back on the groundand takes the green mask off of it. "Poor little thing.", she then says, as the cat was too scared as it moves a little slowly after being startled.

Then, Charlotte's father, comes in.

"Evening, Eudora.", Charlotte's father greeted.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at my new dress! Isn't it pretty?", Charlotte says to her dad.

Charlotte's dad smiled and chuckled, "Look at you! Why, I'd expect nothing less from the finest seamstress in New Orleans.", carrying his daughter.

"Ooh! I want that dress!", Charlotte cheered as she saw the dress in the illustration of the story Eudora read to her and Tiana earlier.

Her father then says, "Now, sugarplum-", as Charlotte then excuses her father, pulling on his moustache, pleading for the dress. He then says to Eudora, "Eudora, you suppose you could whip something up like that?"

"Anything for my best customer.", Eudora answers, showing them a collection of pink dresses that she made for Charlotte to have. "Come along, Tiana. Your dad should be home from work by now.", she then says to her daughter as the two leave.

Charlotte's father then says to her daughter, "All right now, princess, you're getting that dress, but that's it. No more Mr. Pushover... Now, who wants a puppy?", as he surprises his daughter with a puppy.

"I do! I do! He's so cute!", the young Charlotte cheered.

* * *

Tiana and Eudora go home by using a tramway back home from all the big and rich houses to the small and somehow suburban houses, where Tiana and her family lives.

"Mmm. Gumbo smells good, Tiana.", her father says as she and Eudora came back home.

"I think it's done, Daddy.", the young girl says.

The father then asks, "Yeah? Are you sure?", to her daughter, asking again, "Absolutely positive?", as she agrees. He then grabs the spoon and says before he was about to test it, "Okay, I'm about to put this spoon in my..."

Tiana then removes the spoon from her father's hands as she adds a few drops of hot sauce in the gumbo. She then tests it and says to her father, "Done."

The father then tests the gumbo. However, he was hesitant.

"What?", Tiana worried about her father.

"Well, sweetheart, this is...", the father determined. "...the best gumbo I've ever tasted!", he rates as he carries Tiana lovingly. He then says to his wife, "Come here, Eudora, our little girl's got a gift!"

Eudora agrees and says, "I could've told you that!"

"A gift that special just got to be shared!", the father says.

Outside, the young Tiana calls out to her neighbours, "Hey, everybody, I made gumbo!", as neighbours start to come over, liking the gumbo's scent and the food.

Later, the neighbours are liking the gumbo while Tiana and her parents were looking at them, smiling.

"You know the thing about good food? It brings all folks together from all walks of life. It warms them right up and it puts little smiles on their faces.", the father told Tiana, later after dinner, showing her a picture of a restaurant. "And when I open up my own restaurant, I tell you, people are going to line up for miles around just to get a taste of my food."

" _Our_ food.", the young Tiana adorably corrected.

The father smiled, "That's right, Tiana. Our food.", as he wrote _"Tiana's Place"_ on the picture.

Tiana then hugs the picture and then she smiles when she noticed something outside. "Daddy, look!"

"Where are you going?", the father gleed.

"Charlotte's fairy tale book said, if you make a wish on the Evening Star, it's sure to come true.", Tiana told her parents.

Eudora says, "Well, you wish on that star, sweetheart."

"Yes, you wish and you dream with all your little heart.", the father agrees with his wife. "But you remember, Tiana, that old star can only take you part of the way. You got to help it along with some hard work of your own, and then, yeah, you can do anything you set your mind to. Just promise your daddy one thing. That you'll never, ever, lose sight of what's really important. Okay?", he says to his daughter, who she nods yes.

Tiana then gets a kiss on the forehead by her father while Eudora tucks her in bed as she says, "See you in the morning, babycakes.", kissing her daughter on the forehead as well.

"Get some sleep.", Tiana's father says as he and his wife leave the room, turning off the lights.

Once they do, Tiana wakes up and gets the picture she was given by her parents, finally going to the window to see the Evening Star.

She looks at the picture and the star, before hugging the picture again, pleading, "Please, please, please...", looking at the star.

Then Tiana notices something, looking at the edge of the windowsill.

A single frog.

Silence happens for a moment. The frog then croaked.

Tiana then screamed, scaring the frog away, as she rushes out of her room in fright.


	3. Down in New Orleans

**Walt Disney Pictures and Peanuts Presents...**

 **A Rainbow SRL Production...**

 **A Christopher Spielberg fanfic...**

 **New Orleans, 1926**

Time has passed. A now teenage hardworking Tiana enters her room, tiredly going to her drawer and getting the tips from her apron.

"Well, Miss Tiana, rough night for tips, but every little penny counts.", she says to herself, putting the tips in one of the cans, pushing it into several cans of tips at the end of the drawer. She then closes the drawer, and opens the picture she still kept when she was younger. "Don't you worry, Daddy. We'll be there soon.", she then mentions to her father, who was somehow killed during World War I.

She then goes to her bed to rest a bit, but her alarm clock goes off. She turns the alarm off as she goes to her closet, sighing, "Good night, Cal's. Good morning, Duke's.", as she changes her blue restaurant outfit for her other yellow one's.

She then takes a tramway to the city of New Orleans back in 1926.

But during that, the opening credits start as well.

 **Charlie and Selina Meets the Princess and the Frog**

 **Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown**

 **Jessica DiCicco as Selina**

 **Anika Noni Rose as Tiana**

 **Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen**

 **Alex Garfin as Linus Van Pelt**

 **Eileen Stevens as Flora**

 **Keith David as Doctor Facilier**

 **Michael Leon-Wooley as Louis the Alligator**

 **Jim Cummings as Ray**

 **Jennifer Cody as Charlotte La Bouff**

 **Jenifer Lewis as Mama Odie**

 **Peter Bartlet as Lawrence**

 **John Goodman as Eli La Bouff**

 **and Oprah Winfrey as Eudora**

 **Casting by Christopher Spielberg and Jen Rudin**

 **Music by Randy Newman/Junkie XL/Various Artists**

 **Songs by Randy Newman/Various Artists**

 **Sound Mixing by Doc Kane, Randy Thom, Mel Metcalfe, Gabriel Guy, David E. Fleur, Dean P. Zupancic, Will Files, Craig Henighan, Paul Massey and David Husby**

 **Sound Editing by Craig Henighan, Odin Benitez and Todd Toon**

 **Visual Effects Supervised by Christopher Spielberg and James DeValera Mansfield**

 **Edited by Christopher Spielberg and Jeff Draheim**

 **Production Designed by Christopher Spielberg and James Aaron Finch**

 **Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg**

 **Executive Produced by Farhan Malek, Aghi D. Koh and John Lasseter**

 **Produced by Christopher Spielberg and Peter Del Vecho**

 **Written by Ron Clements, John Musker, Rob Edwards and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Story by Ron Clements, John Musker, Greg Erb, E.D. Baker and Jason Oremland**

 **Directed by Christopher Spielberg, Ron Clements and John Musker**

A portal then appears after the opening credits and Charlie Brown and Selina appears.

"Where are we?", Selina asks Charlie Brown.

"I suggested that we must've travelled back in time in New Orleans! Just a lucky guess. I like to use a hat though.", Charlie Brown says as he gets a fancy hat to fit in to be friends with the people of New Orleans along with Selina, strolling with her. A song starts.

 **In the south land, there's a city, way down on the river. Where the women are very pretty, and all the men deliver.**

 **They got music, it's always playing! Start in the daytime, go all through the night.**

 **When you hear that music playing, hear what I'm saying, It make you feel all right!**

 **Grab somebody, come on down, bring your paintbrush, we painting the town, there's some sweetness goin' around, catch it down in New Orleans!**

During the song, we see Tiana going to work, where she expertly gives out food to the customers and puts delicious toppings on desserts and meals.

 **We got magic, good and bad, make you happy or make you real sad, get everything you want, lose what you had, Down here in New Orleans!**

 **Hey, partner! Don't be shy, come on down, yeah, and give us a try, If you wanna do some livin' before you die, do it down in New Orleans.**

In another part of the city, we see a witch doctor meet a man who has no hair on his head and wants to get a girl, so the witch doctor gives him a spell that his hair was perfect, but it extremely grows, scaring the girl he is trying to woo, and himself. The witch doctor chuckles evilly as he puts a coin in his jacket. Then he notices the father of Charlotte, Eli La Bouff, in a exquisite vehicle as he gives money to a African American boy giving newspapers.

Doctor Facilier watches him as the vehicle passes by. Suddenly, his shadow then grabs the coin that he put in his jacket and back into Facilier's physical hand. He growls in anger after, while Eli reads the newspaper saying:

 ** _PRINCE ARRIVES TODAY!_**

 ** _PRINCE NAVEEN COMES TO THE CRESCENT CITY_**

 ** _PRINCE NAVEEN OF MALDONIA: WORLD'S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR_**

The picture on the newspaper then changes to colour as Naveen arrives via ship, while reporters and the crowd were happy for his arrival.

His assistant, Lawrence, also carries his things while Naveen excitingly takes off his royal outfit as he uses his small guitar to charm the ladies at the bottom. He then notices a band pass by while the ladies follow and Lawrence accidentally falls down while going down. The song continues when Eli La Bouff picks up her daughter Charlotte from her home as she was given the newspaper her father read, before excitingly giggling at the news Prince Naveen comes to New Orleans.

 **Stately homes and mansions, of the sugar barons and the cotton kings, rich people, poor people, all got dreams, dreams do come true in New Orleans.**

The song ends while Naveen passes by the restaurant where Tiana is working at while Charlie and Selina enter the restaurant before Charlotte and her father arrive.

Doctor Facilier and his shadows watches this amidst this...


	4. At the Cafe

**Note: This story will take place after Garfield's two-part Friendship Games crossover, the progressing Linus Reads Goosebumps crossover and the upcoming Flora and Pewdiepie Go Epic!**

A bell dings in the restaurant.

"Order up!", the restaurant chef, Buford, says to Tiana, passing a few pancakes to her that he made for his customers.

A customer named Virgil then ordered Tiana, "Another coffee here, chere!"

"Coming right up, Virgil.", Tiana said to the customer, pouring coffee in his cup, before she meets with other customers that she knows of, who talked to her.

One of those people, Georgia, said, "We all going out dancing tonight. Care to join us?", and asks Tiana, her friends agreeing.

"You know I got two left feet. Besides, I-", Tiana says during her work, before asking a customer who is smearing her food around her face, "You need a napkin, sweetheart?", continuing, "I'm going to work a double shift tonight.", before giving another customer his order, "Here are your hotcakes.", and finishing, "You know, so I can-"

"So you can save for your restaurant. I know, I know.", Georgia says. "Girl, all you ever do is work."

"Maybe next time.", Tiana apologizes.

Violet, another one of Georgia's friends, murmurs, "I told y'all she wouldn't come."

Then, Tiana comes over to Charlie Brown and Selina, who wanted to order breakfast.

"Hello, can I take your order?", Tiana asks the two.

"Why, yes. Me and my girlfriend would like two orders of scrambled and sunny side up. My name is Charlie Brown, and this is my girlfriend Selina, by the way. What's yours?"

"My name's Tiana. Like your hat."

"Oh, this? This is how I fit in with people in New Orleans. I'm from Minnesota. My girlfriend is from out of town, somewhere. Magical however.", Charlie Brown kindly answers.

The bell dings again as Buford yelled, "Order up!"

"Be right back.", Tiana greeted.

Charlie Brown then says, "Wait!", as he and Selina catch up with her. "I heard what you and your friends said about the dance tonight and you saving for your restaurant. I know how hard it is for you. We're here to help you."

"Are you talking about that dang restaurant again? Who are these two with you?", the chef asks her.

"They're visitors, who are here to help. And Buford, your eggs are burning.", the African American teen says to him.

Charlie Brown then gasps, "Our sunny side ups!"

"Oh! You ain't never going to get enough for the down payment.", the chef chuckles.

"I'm getting close.", Tiana says to him.

"Yeah? How close?"

"Oh- Where are my flapjacks?"

Charlie sighs as he heard this while the chef chuckled.

"You got about as much chance of getting that restaurant as I do of winning the Kentucky Derby!", the chef exclaims.

Charlie then says a little sarcastically, "Yeah, right. I do community service. Let me help you, Tiana.", as he helps the girl with the plates.

Soon after they down a few plates, Eli La Bouff comes in.

"Morning, Mr. La Bouff.", Tiana greeted.

"Good morning, Tiana!", the man greets. "And I seem you have a few friends with ya."

Charlie then greets, "Hello. My name is Charlie Brown, I'm from Minnesota, and this is my girlfriend Selina, who is out of town. Pleased to meet you!"

"Congratulations on being voted King of the Mardi Gras parade."

"Mardi Gras? OHH! That sounds festive!", Charlie excites.

Eli then explains, "Caught me completely by surprise, for the fifth year in a row!", chuckling.

"Lucky.", Selina said.

"Now, how about I celebrate with-", Eli La Bouff says, before Tiana gives him what he was thinking of.

Tiana says, "Beignets? Got a fresh batch waiting just for you."

"Well, keep them coming till I pass out.", says Eli La Bouff, before his daughter Charlotte barges in with excitement.

"Oh, Tia! Tia, Tia, Tia, do you and your new friends hear the news?", Charlotte says to Tiana.

Charlie and Selina asks Tiana, "Who's that?"

"My friend Charlotte."

Charlotte then says to her father, "Tell them. Oh, tell them, Big Daddy!"

"Oh, yeah, Prince Naveen-", Eli La Bouff says about the article on the newspaper.

"Prince Naveen of Maldonia is coming to New Orleans!", Charlotte excites, as she screams happily.

Charlie then calms Charlotte, "Okay, okay, don't you be overexcited. It's like me in special holidays and events. It's nice to meet you by the way. My name is Charlie Brown and this is my girlfriend Selina."

"Isn't he the bee's knees? Oh, tell them what you did, Big Daddy! Tell them!", Charlotte continues getting excited.

Eli La Bouff says, "Well, I invited-"

"Big Daddy invited the prince to our masquerade ball tonight!", Charlotte announced to the three. "Tell them what else you did, Big Daddy. Go on."

"And he's staying-"

Charlotte interrupts again, "And he's staying-", before Big Daddy puts a beignet in her mouth, which she eats.

"And he's staying in our house as my personal guest.", relieved Eli La Bouff.

"Oh, Lottie, that's swell.", Tiana said.

Charlie Brown and Selina gets confused and asked Tiana, "Lottie?"

"Anyway, a little word of advice. My mama always said, _"The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."_ ", Tiana told Charlotte and Eli La Bouff.

"It's true.", Charlie agreed.

As Eli was about to eat the new batch of beignets Tiana served, Charlotte gets an idea and snatches the beignets from her father's hand, saying, "That's it!"

"What just happened?", Eli La Bouff asked himself what happened to the beignet he was about to eat.

Charlotte comes over to Tiana, Charlie and Selina, saying, "Tia! You're a bona fide genius! I'm going to need about 500 of your man-catching beignets for my ball tonight!"

"That sounds great, Charlotte!", Charlie agrees with her idea.

Charlotte then stuffs a beignet in his mouth like what he did to her earlier, saying, "Excuse me, Daddy.", as she gets his wallet from his pocket and pulling out several bills of money. "Will this about cover it?"

"This should cover it just fine, Lottie.", Tiana says about the money Charlotte gave to her.

Charlie was happy, saying, "Whoa! That's a lot of money! You like my hat, by the way, Charlotte? I'm fitting in with New Orleans' inhabitants."

"Yes, I do, Charlie. Hope you wear it at the ball tonight.

"I will, Charlotte.", Charlie accepts.

Tiana then smiles, "This is it! I'm getting my restaurant!", as she realizes Charlotte gave her a lot of money for her restaurant.

Buford watches in shock as the egg drops from the spatula onto the bell.

"Whoo-hoo! Tonight my prince is finally coming, and I sure as heck ain't letting him go!", Charlotte celebrates, as she and her father leave.

After they left, Charlie said to Tiana, "I'm so glad you got enough money for your restaurant! Isn't this day gonna get even better?"

Immediately, two familiar people enter the restaurant.

One that Charlie Brown knows of as his friend.

The other Selina knows one of the girls of the Winx Club.

"Linus?", Charlie asks.

"Flora?", Selina asks.

It was Linus and Flora. They were actually in New Orleans.

"LINUS!", Charlie yelled, running to his friend to hug him.

"FLORA!", Selina also yelled, running to her to hug her too.

Linus then says, "Charlie! I didn't see you for a while! What happened?"

"Well, me and my girlfriend Selina travelled to CHS to compete with Garfield against the opponents' team while they was this gigantic battle! We were actually victorious, and now we're in some 1920's time period of New Orleans, helping a girl with her own restaurant that she wants to buy!", Charlie says to his friend.

Linus then agrees, "I know how that is! I was sent with a few girls to another place on Earth where I faced horror monster characters from manuscripts earlier!"

"And I was sent with a few Youtube gamers to a majestic nature landscape where me and my friends saved the forest of Leafmen from Boggans.", Flora mentioned.

"My name's Linus, you two girls. Nice to meet you."

"And my name's Flora, you two boys. Nice to meet you too."

Charlie then sighed, "Well, this day actually got better.", as he, Selina, Linus, Flora and Tiana leave.

However, Doctor Facilier was watching while reading the restaurant's menu, while he gets an idea, grinning at his own shadow, who grins back...


	5. Almost There

**Fenner Bros. Realty 12:00 PM**

"Everything looks peachy-keen, Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner.", Tiana greeted.

Linus asks Flora, "Why are both their names Fenner?"

"What a coincidence.", the Fairy of Nature answered.

"We'll have all the paperwork ready to sign, first thing after Mardi Gras.", one of the Fenner Brothers said.

Linus then gasps, "Mardi Gras? Charlie, did you hear about that?"

"Yes. Earlier, Linus.", Charlie answers.

Tiana then bets to the two brothers, "I'll do you one better. Why don't I sign them tonight when I see y'all at the La Bouffs' masquerade ball?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Tiana!", the other Fenner brother yells as the two leave via car.

The five are then startled by a familiar voice that Tiana knows of, "Table for one, please?"

It was her mother Eudora, older than she was back several years ago while Tiana was younger.

"Oh! Mama!", Tiana says to her mother, greeting her.

"Here's a little something to...help you and your friends get started.", Tiana's mother Eudora says, giving her a pot for her restaurant with a bow on it, as if it was a present for her.

Charlie then says to Eudora, "Nice to meet you, Ma'am. My name is Charlie Brown, this is my girlfriend Selina, and these are my friends Linus and Flora. Me and Linus are from Minnesota while Selina and Flora are from out of town."

Tiana gasps proudly, saying, "Daddy's gumbo pot."

"Wait. You make delicious gumbo?", Selina asks.

"And where is her daddy?", asks Flora.

Linus pulls out his security blanket and tells the two Alfea girls, "I suppose that World War I happened around this time period. Also, the real-life infamous Red Baron, Manfred von Richthofen, died several years ago during the war's final year."

Charlie gasps at this. "I am very sorry to hear that. He was a good person, Tiana.", he says, as he, Linus, Selina and Flora all cry for the loss of a loved one.

Tiana and her mother then hug over remembering the loss of Tiana's father during World War I.

"I know. I miss him too.", Eudora comforted them.

Charlie then sheds his tears, "That's why we're here. To help Tiana."

"Well, now. Hurry up and open the door!", Eudora cheered the five up.

The five open the door and look around the estate that is going to be built for Tiana's restaurant, the girl asking, "Just look at it, guys. Doesn't it just make you want to cry?", as she runs to the center of the abandoned building.

"Well, looks great for a restaurant. Just needs some time to be built and your dream comes true!", Charlie plans.

Eudora, however, answers, "Yes...?"

"The maitre d' is going to be right where you're standing.", Tiana plans as she takes off her jacket.

Charlie agrees, saying while he gives a thumbs up, "That's a great plan!"

"Oh! And over here, a gourmet kitchen!", Tiana also plans.

Charlie also agrees with two thumbs up, "That can be great to put that there!"

"And hanging from the ceiling, a big, old, crystal chandelier!", Tiana dreamt.

Charlie and Linus give four thumbs up, saying, "That's so majestic of that idea!"

Eudora chuckles by the funny comments Charlie and Linus made along with Tiana's ideas, saying, "You're your daddy's daughter, all right. He used to go on and about this old sugar mill, too. Babycakes, I'm sure this place is going to be just wonderful, but it's a shame you are working so hard."

"But how can she let up now when she's so close? She has enough money for it.", Charlie asks Eudora.

Tiana then promised, "I got to make sure all Daddy's hard work means something."

"Tiana.", Eudora argued kindly, putting the gumbo pot down on the chair that she put up. "Your daddy may not have gotten the place he always wanted, but he had something better...he had love.", she then says, touching Tiana's cheek motherly.

Charlie then says, "Oh. Never thought about that. Sorry. Me and my friends will remember that."

"And that's all I want for you, sweetheart, and your friends too. To meet your Prince Charming, and dance off into your happily ever after.", said Eudora to the five.

"Mama! I don't have time for dancing...", Tiana says.

Charlie then says, "...but there's still time for a musical number!", before Tiana breaks into song.

 **Tiana: That's just gonna have to wait a while...**

"How long we talking about here?", Eudora asks her daughter.

Charlie answers, "For a few minutes."

 **Tiana: Ain't got time for messing around, and it's not my style...**

"I want some grandkids!", Eudora demanded.

"You'll get some after the happily ever after part.", Charlie says.

 **Tiana: This old town can slow you down, People taking the easy way,**

 **But I know exactly where I'm going, I'm getting closer and closer every day...**

As Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora watch Tiana sing, Tiana then imagines herself in a art deco fantasy just like the picture, the owner of her own restaurant.

 **Tiana: And I'm almost there, almost there, people down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care...**

 **Trials and tribulations, I've had my share, There ain't nothing gonna stop me now, cause I'm almost there!**

 **I remember Daddy told me, fairy tales can come true, you got to make them happen, it all depends on you...**

 **So I work real hard each and every day, Now things are sure are going my way, Just doing what I do, Look out, boys, I'm coming through,**

 **And I'm almost there, almost there, people gonna come here from everywhere, and I'm almost there! I'm almost there!**

After a great instrumental, the animation then shifts back to it's film's animation as Charlie and his friends watch Tiana's performance while she keeps singing. The six then begin to clean up the building as she keeps performing.

 **Tiana: There's been trials and tribulations, you know I've had my share...but I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river, and I'm almost there!**

 **I'm almost there, I'm almost there!**

As they were done cleaning part of the place, the six leave after the song was done. One piece of a decoration in the building falls after they left.

"Wow, Tiana, that was magnificent! I can't wait for the masquerade ball tonight! Let's go change for the ball tonight. I have a tuxedo ready for me!", Charlie cheered after the performance as the six were walking, before running to Tiana's home as Linus, Selina and Flora excitingly follow.

"Wait for us! I like to where one of my costumes!", Linus said to Charlie to wait up.


	6. Prince Naveen of Maldonia

**NEW ORLEANS 3:00 PM**

As Prince Naveen's assistant, Lawrence, was passing by, struggling to carry all of his stuff, he saw a group of people not too far way from him.

Lawrence then tries to see through the crowd by getting a view to know what's happening.

It was Prince Naveen of Maldonia, dancing with a little kid and a band, playing with his small guitar. He then goes to a few girls while performing, watching the little kid do some slick moves.

"Achedanza!", Naveen exclaims when witnessing the kid's moves.

Lawrence then barges through the crowd, saying to the prince, "Sire, I been looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh, what a coincidence, Lawrence. I've been avoiding you everywhere!", Naveen avoided Lawrence.

Lawrence then tries to remind him, "We're going to be late for the masquerade-"

"Listen, Lawrence, listen!", Naveen told him, enjoying the band music in New Orleans. "It's jazz, it's the music. It was born here!", he then says, before asking a few ladies, "It's beautiful, no?", as the ladies giggle.

Naveen then passes the guitar back to the kid.

"Oh, dance with me, fat man!", Naveen says to his assistant as the two dance. "Get loose, Lawrence!"

"We supposed to be at La Bouff's estate right now!", Lawrence reminded again.

Naveen skips this again, saying, "Yes, yes, yes. But first...", as he and Lawrence stop dancing, declaring to the crowd, "I buy everyone here a drink!"

The crowd cheers, with Lawrence shocked, "With what? At this point you have two choices. Woo and marry richa lady, or...get a job!", pointing to a man scooping a horse wastes, disgusting Naveen.

"Alright. But first, we dance!", accepts Naveen.

Lawrence says during the dance, "This is idiocy!"

"For someone who can't see his feet, you're very light on them!", Naveen says, sending Lawrence dizzy, who gets his head stuck in a tuba and hitting a wall, vibrating the tuba with his head stuck in it. "It's perfect. You're finally getting into the music! Do you get my joke? Because your head is...it is in the tuba!"

"Get me out!", Lawrence yelled in the tuba.

Naveen then says, "All right. Hold on.", as he and a band member heaves the tuba and Lawrence while in a few seconds, Lawrence was free and he and Naveen tumble backwards, the latter prince laughing.

"Degrading! I never been so humiliated!", Lawrence scolded before he and Naveen notice a familiar figure we saw at the end of the last two chapters.

Naveen asks the man, "Hello?", charismatic to meet him...


	7. Friends on the Other Side

This man that Prince Naveen and Lawrence meet is the same witch doctor we saw earlier, Doctor Facilier.

"Gentlemen! Enchantee!", greeted the witch doctor, helping Naveen up. "A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier! How y'all doing?"

Naveen then reads the card the witch doctor gave him, as he reads,

 ** _DOCTOR FACILIER_**

 ** _TAROT READINGS, CHARMS, POTIONS_**

 ** _DREAMS MADE REAL_**

"Achedanza!", astonished Naveen.

Doctor Facilier says, "Were I a betting man and I'm not, I stay away from games of chance."

"Sire!", Lawrence says, catching up with the prince and the witch doctor.

Doctor Facilier continued, "I'd wager...I'm in the company of visiting royalty!", as he strolls with Naveen to an alley.

"Lawrence, Lawrence! This remarkable gentleman has just read my palm!", Naveen told his assistant.

Lawrence suspects, going around to see the newspaper he got this morning, saying, "Or this morning's newspaper. Sire, this chap is obviously a charlatan. I suggest we move on to a less-"

Doctor Facilier, hearing what Lawrence is trying to say to Naveen, breaks into song.

 **Doctor Facilier: Don't you disrespect me, little man! Don't you derogate or deride!**

 **You're in my world now, not your world, and I got friends on the other side!**

During the first part, Facilier introduces his place, Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium, to Naveen and Lawrence, and shows the two the door, which opens by itself.

 **He's got friends on the other side...**

 **Doctor Facilier: That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick. Don't worry.**

As he says this, he escorts the two inside, closes the door behind him magically, and snaps his fingers to turn on a light to the table near the three.

 **Doctor Facilier: Sit down at my table, put your minds at ease, if you relax it will enable me to do, anything I please...**

As Facilier dances, his shadow magically throws Naveen and Lawrence's hats on a shelf while Naveen walks to the table. Lawrence stands there, not sure, until Facilier's shadow kicks his butt, stumbling him towards the table.

 **Doctor Facilier: I can read your future, I can change it 'round some, too,**

 **I'll deep into your heart and soul...You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence? Make your wildest dreams come true!**

 **I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried, and I got friends on the other side.**

As he continues singing, Facilier's own shadow does magical things while he performs, like turning into a snake and pushing a chair for his physical form, and the physical Doctor Facilier shows the two his magic. The shadow masks above Naveen and Lawrence sing ominously,

 **He's got friends on the other side...**

 **Doctor Facilier: The cards, the cards, the cards will tell, the past, the present and the future as well,**

 **The cards, the cards, just take three, take a little trip into your future with me...**

Facilier gives three random cards to Naveen and Lawrence each, which he tells the cards they've chosen to the two.

 **Doctor Facilier: Now you, young man, are from across the sea, you come from two long lives of royalty...** **I'm a royal myself from my mother's side.**

 **Your lifestyle's high, but your funds are low, You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough...**

"Mom and Dad cut you off, huh, playboy?", Facilier says between singing.

Naveen says, "Eh. Sad but true."

 **Doctor Facilier: Now y'all gonna get hitched, but hitching ties you down, You just wanna be free, Hop from place to place, But freedom takes green...**

These lyrics makes Naveen get attention from the witch doctor.

 **Doctor Facilier: It's the green, It's the green, It's the green you need, and when I looked into your future, It's the green that I seen!**

He then gives Naveen's future, which is about his fortune, and continues to sing as he points over to Lawrence.

 **Doctor Facilier: On you, little man, I don't want to waste much time, you been pushed 'round all your life,**

 **You been pushed 'round by your mother and your sister and your brother, and if you was married, you'd be pushed 'round by your wife...**

Naveen laughs at this.

 **Doctor Facilier: But in your future, the you I see, is exactly the man you always wanted to be...**

Facilier shows Lawrence the card of being the boss over Naveen.

"Shake my hand. Come on, boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?", the doctor says in a sing-songy voice.

Naveen was a little hesitant, while Lawrence was evilly thinking to accept his future. By being Facilier's assistant instead of being Naveen's.

Then, Lawrence shakes Facilier's hand wildly while Naveen shakes the other slowly.

"Yes...", Facilier prepares for his song's finale, as shadow masks appear. He uses his magic to make several other voodoo masks to appear!

 **Doctor Facilier: Are you ready? (Masks: Are you ready?) Are you ready?!**

The witch doctor pulls out a mysterious amulet as he sang this, while evil disenchanted snakes wrap around Naveen.

 **Doctor Facilier: Transformation Central! (Masks: Transformation Central!) Reformation Central! (Masks: Reformation Central!)**

 **Transmogrification Central! Can you feel it?**

At the time he sang at this part, he uses the amulet to prick Naveen's finger, using his blood as the prince ouches in pain.

Then at that moment, Naveen started to transform with a blue-green liquid-aura swirling around him...

 **Doctor Facilier: You're changing, you're changing, you're changing all right, I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't, don't blame me,**

 **You can blame my friends on the other side!**

As Naveen fully transforms off-screen, Lawrence was shocked to see his transformation while Facilier began to finish his song while dancing with his voodoo friends on the other side.

 **Masks: You got what you wanted! But you lost what you had!**

Facilier finishes by sliding to the front and ends with fireworks, then shushes as his voodoo mask was seen in the dark with tiny dark purple pupils, before disappearing as he evilly smiles...


	8. Upon the Wishing Star

**Note: This chapter features a cameo.**

 **THE MASQUERADE BALL 9:00 PM**

In the nighttime, everyone was having a great exquisite time. Some people were dancing in various costumes, the band was playing, and even one of the people, who is a conductor and announcer, is a cameo of Christopher Spielberg, who dresses like a 1920's DJ.

"Ah, Senator Johnson.", Eli La Bouff welcomed, who he dresses like a Greek person while the senator is dressed like a devil. "Hey, Jimmy. I hope you're leaving some of those beignets for your constituents!"

Meanwhile, Eli's dog, Stella, was wandering towards the beignets. Charlie, Tiana and the other three are volunteer giving out beignets to the guests.

Charlie has a costume with a tuxedo and the hat he still wore that day, Selina dresses like a Winx that she dreamt of after the events of Season 6 in Winx Club, Linus dresses like R.L. Stine, the man he met earlier during the time he met him and defeated the Goosebumps monsters, and Flora dresses like the Queen of the Forest, who she and her other Youtuber friends met when she saved the forest from danger. Tiana, on the other hand, has a 1920's normal dark beige outfit.

"Here you go! Piping hot!", Tiana says as she serves a beignet to a guest dressed like a saxophone.

Charlie then greets, "Thank you! Come again!"

"Stella- excuse me! Stella, no!", Tiana says, excusing the same guest, trying to get the beignets away from the dog.

Stella then uses his sad dog eyes to plead for just a beignet.

"At least give the dog a biscuit!", Charlie asks.

Selina then says, "You know I realized that the dog has the same name for one of my friends."

"Yeah, I met her during my journey with R.L. Stine earlier. She was absolutely a funny companion though!", Linus mentioned.

Tiana then giggled while she then says, "Okay. But just one.", as she fetches a beignet.

"You know, that dog reminds me of my pet dog, Snoopy. He always love treats.", Charlie mentioned.

Linus agrees, "Can't argue with that. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I don't know. I saw him, Roxy and his bird companion Woodstock leave through the portal? Wonder what's doing. And the author can't show us because he can't show spoilers of his other adventure to the readers.", Charlie broke the fourth wall, as he rightens his hat.

Meanwhile, a boy named Travis, dressed like a jester, is trying to talk to Charlotte. "But, Miss Charlotte, you said later two hours ago."

"Travis, when a woman says later, it really means, not ever.", Charlotte says to Travis, the latter boy sadly walking away. "Now run along, there are plenty of young fillies dying for you to waltz them into a stupor.", she then says, before quickly going to Charlie, Tiana and the other three, getting a bunch of napkins really fast. "Give me 'em napkins, quick!"

"What in Earth for?", Tiana and Charlie ask her.

Charlotte used the napkins to clean herself up, saying, "I swear, I'm sweating like a sinner in church!"

"Oh, brother, calm down, Lottie, you're breaking down.", Charlie says to the blonde girl.

Charlotte then worried, "Oh, guys, It's getting to be so late!"

"There's still a few stragglers.", hopes Tiana.

Charlie agreed, "There's still hope."

"This is no fair! My prince is never coming!", saddens Charlotte.

"Now, Lottie-", both Tiana and Charlie Brown said the reason, before Charlotte bursts in anger.

"I NEVER get anything I WISH FOR!", Charlotte angrily yelled, ripping the napkins she is holding and running up the stairway to the top of the balcony as she cries. Her princess crown, however, gets caught by Tiana and Charlie safely. The five decide to follow Charlotte up the stairs.

Charlie then says to the blonde girl, "The prince is gonna come! Just calm down for once, he'll come soon!", before Charlotte stops crying, her eyeliner spreading down a little from her eyes.

"Take a deep brea-", Tiana said to her friend as her friends watch.

"Maybe I just gotta wish harder.", realized Charlotte.

Selina asks, "On what?", to Charlotte.

"Please, please, please, please...", Charlotte continued saying this word, as Charlie, Tiana and the other four look at the Wishing Star Charlotte is wishing on.

"Lottie, you just can't wish on a star and expect things-", Tiana says before Charlie mistakenly interrupts.

Charlie says, "And wishing hard on a star sometimes can't make-"

Then, I, Christopher Spielberg, said, "Ladies and gentlemen! Coming on to the Masquerade Ball, give it up for his Royal Highness, Prince Naveen!"

Prince Naveen arrives!

"Or as I like to call him...sugar.", Charlotte says to herself.

Charlotte then grabs her crown back from Tiana, while the latter girl and Charlie were shocked when this happened. "How...did-", the young bald boy says, tipping his hat to see the Wishing Star.

When Charlotte sees him arrive, she puts her crown on, wipes the eyeliner mess off her eyes, puts blush, and a beauty mark on. She then whistles, as a spotlight shines on her as she throws sparkles around her like a rainbow. She uses her fan to show her beauty, as Naveen offers her to dance.

She comes down the stairs excitingly, and the two dance in a pink spotlight.

"Sooo romantic.", Charlie commented as he, Tiana and the other three come down the stairs and back to their business.

During dancing with the Prince, Charlotte looks at Charlie and Tiana, and points that she is dancing with him.

The five shrug, and they sway to the soft dance music. The camera pans out to see someone in a horse costume.

"Evening, fellas!", the guy in the horse costume said, startling the five, as he removes his horse costume head, revealing to be one of the Fenner Brothers earlier that day. "Marvelous party."

"Evening, Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner.", Tiana greeted happily.

Charlie chuckles nervously while wearing the hat he wore that day, "The two brothers with the same name that we met earlier?"

The other brother, is wearing the other side of the horse costume, removes his part to show himself, commenting, "Fine-smelling beignets."

"Gonna be the house specialty once I sign all those papers you all brought.", hopes Tiana, giving the two brothers beignets.

"That way, we're gonna be fine dining famous!", Charlie agrees with the girl.

One of the Fenner Brothers said, "Yes...about that..."

"...You were outbid.", the other brother said after eating a few beignets.

This shocks Charlie, Selina, Linus, Flora and Tiana.

"What?", the five ask in shock.

One of the Fenner Brothers said, "A fellow came in and offered the full amount of cash. Unless you can top his offer by Wednesday..."

"...You can kiss that place goodbye.", the other brother said, grabbing several beignets.

Tiana and Charlie then comes over to the two and the former girl asks, "You- You know how long it took me to save that money?!"

"It's like- like...hundreds of bucks! Why?", shocked Charlie.

The Fenner Brother said, "Exactly! Which is why a little woman of your background and your friends as well, would have had their hands full trying to run a big business like that. No, you're better off where you're at.", as he and his brother begins to put the costume back on and leave.

"No, wait a minute...", Tiana says.

"Love those beignets though!", the other Fenner brother says, before he leaves with his brother.

Tiana halts, "Now, hold on there! You come back!", as she tries to make the Fenner Brothers come back, with Charlie and his friends helping her tug on the horse costume's tail.

"Here's the thing. Life is a endless series of trainwrecks with only brief commercial-like breaks of happiness. This had been the major commercial break. Which meant it was time to return to our regularly scheduled programming.", narrated Charlie Brown.

At that moment, the tail of the costume gets loose, and the five tumble back in their beignet stand, which Charlie's hat was fallen off from his head.

"Ouch!", Charlie says after the disaster.

Charlotte finishes dancing and says, "Guys! Time to hit Prince Charming with those man-catching beigne-", before noticing what happened to Tiana, Charlie and the three. "What happened, guys? You look like an avocado who had love with an older, more disgusting avocado, Charlie. But you don't look bad."

"Thank you. I was born with this hair. It's an icon I have.", Charlie says about his single strand of hair, before Tiana explains,

"I just-"

Charlotte interrupts by helping Tiana get back up, saying, "Oh, poor dear. Oh, Prince Naveen! We'll be right back, sugar! I just got the dress for you."

"You can't buy love, but you can rent it in three minutes!", I, Christopher Spielberg said amidst this to the guests in the Masquerade Ball.

Tiana, Charlie and their friends go up the stairs sadly with Charlotte.

* * *

In Charlotte's room, Charlotte was getting prepared to dance with Naveen again for the ball, while Tiana was given a new dress.

"Oh, guys! Did you see the way he danced with me? A marriage proposal can't be far behind. Thank you, Evening Star!", Charlotte says to her friends.

Charlie then decides to not use a hat for the ball while Tiana is seen putting on her new dress. "Yes, I love stars. Sometimes wishes can come true.", the boy says.

"You know, Charlie, I was starting to think wishing on stars was for babies, kids and crazy people. But instead, we should continue having fun in the Masquerade Ball, cause again, you look like a murderer face-first loved a topographical map of Utah. Still don't look bad, just saying that it really isn't the stuff of nightmares, but sweet dreams.", Charlotte said to Charlie, as she was focusing doing her blush and doing her eyeliner, before gasping to see what Tiana is wearing right now. "Look at you!"

Charlie, Selina, Charlotte, Linus and Flora then see Tiana's new dress. A sparkling blue dress which shines like crystals.

"Aren't you just as...pretty as a magnolia in May?", Charlotte astonished by Tiana's new dress.

"Or a sunflower in September? How about a rose in...I don't know any month that stands with R!", Charlie tried to think of something to match the flower with the month by it's first letter.

Charlotte smiled and grabs her crown, "Seems like only yesterday we were, both little girls, dreaming our fairytale dreams. And tonight, they're finally coming true." As she says this, she gives her crown to Tiana. "Well, back into the fray!", she then says, going to dance with Naveen again. "Wish me luck!"

After Charlotte left to continue dancing at the ball, Charlie and his friends comfort Tiana. Tiana then grabs the paper she kept about her restaurant, looking at it.

"Tiana, I know how important your restaurant is. We can help raise the money by Wednesday with you.", Charlie lamented. "Time for a sad reprise of the song you sang earlier."

 **Tiana: Almost... Almost there... People would have come from everywhere... I was almost...**

"...there.", Tiana says the final word of her reprise, with Charlie comforting her after she goes out to the balcony while he, Selina, Linus and Flora follow.

Charlie cries, "We would've made it up to you. The Wishing Star is very, very good.", as he, Tiana, Selina and the other two look at the Wishing Star. "And beautiful. You know, I'm getting to think that the Wishing Star is the biggest star I've seen in this New Orleans night."

Tiana looks left and right to see if no one is there expect her, Charlie and his friends, muttering as she looks at her picture, "I cannot believe I'm doing this.", before looking around one last time. She then does the same thing she did when she was young, like we saw in the first chapter, which involves her hugging the restaurant picture, and saying, "Please, please, please...", to the Wishing Star, once again.

Tiana and Charlie, the latter who's crying, along with his other three friends, look up to the beautiful big Wishing Star, until the six notice something on the balcony beside them.

A single frog. Again. But different from the one Tiana saw before.

Charlie and Tiana gasp, and they instead calm down while the latter sighs. "Very funny.", sarcastically says Tiana, before she talks to the frog, "So what now? I reckon you want a kiss?"

"The same like the story The Frog Prince by the legendary Brothers Grimm?", asks Charlie.

The frog doesn't respond, until...

"Kissing would be nice, yes?", the frog says.

This astonishes Charlie, Selina and Flora, while Tiana and Linus, never hearing an animal talk before, scream, shocking Charlie, Selina, Flora and the frog, as the other two back up towards a drawer in Charlotte's room, knocking the stuff from the drawer down as the two stumble.


	9. A Kiss with a Twist

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", the frog pleaded to Tiana and Linus.

Charlie surprised, "Guys! Did you hear this? The frog can talk!"

"I did not mean to scare you. I-", the frog tried to speak to Tiana and Linus, before the two start throwing the stuff that fell from the drawer at the frog. "Wait, no, no, no!"

Linus screamed, "Get away, you talking animal!", as he threw stuff at the frog with Tiana.

"Linus! You don't understand!", Charlie tried to reason with Linus. "Hold on a sec!"

The teddy bear that Tiana throws at the frog stops near it and it comments to Tiana and Linus, "You have very strong arms, you two.", before they throw another one, and he pleads, "No, please! Put the monkey down!"

"Yes, if you would listen for just a minute before you throw that thing.", Flora says to Tiana and Linus.

The two throw a stuffed monkey at the frog.

"You did it anyway.", muttered Charlie.

Tiana then lifts a book and says, "Stay back or I'll- I'll-"

"Linus!", Charlie shook his friend to reason with him. "When I first travelled through dimensions with my pet Snoopy and his friend Woodstock, I met talking animals like Garfield, and then Snoopy and Woodstock temporarily got the power to speak unless if we're back in Minnesota back in the present. It's incredible, Linus."

Linus then had the chance to calm down and says to his friend, "Okay. Sorry I freaked out when hearing an animal talk."

"Please, please, please!", the frog says to Tiana, climbing onto a desk. "Oh, wow. Allow me to introduce myself."

"Who are you?, asks Charlie.

The frog introduces himself, "I...am Prince...Naveen.", revealing that he is the prince. Tiana suddenly squishes him with a book cartoon-ishly, causing Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora to facepalm, and the frog saying weakly, "...of Maldonia."

"What?", Selina and Charlie realized.

Tiana asks, "Prince? But I didn't wish for any-", as she, Charlie, Selina and the other two look at the Wishing Star in the night sky outside. "Hold on. If you're the prince, then...then, who was that waltzing with Lottie on the dance floor?", she then asks.

"I was assuming that it wasn't the prince.", Charlie supposed, that the real prince is in the form of a frog that they're talking to right now.

Frog Naveen says, "All I know is one minute I am a prince, charming and handsome, cutting a rug, and then the next thing I know...I am tripping over these.", showing his frog leg.

"We see your point. But who did this to you?", asks Selina.

Tiana then was about to squish the frog again with the book, Frog Naveen pleaded, "Wait, wait, wait...Wait!", as he realizes the book in Tiana's hand is the key to this solution. "I know these story! Di Froggie Prutto!", he says as he saw the book.

"The Frog Prince?", asks Tiana, Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora.

"Yes! My mother had the servants read this to me every night.", Frog Naveen says as he carried the book onto the desk, onto the page where the princess kisses the frog. He then flips back and forth with the next page, showing how he will revert back into a prince. "Yes, yes, yes! This is exactly the answer!"

"What's the answer?", Flora asks.

Frog Naveen points to Tiana, saying, "You must kiss me."

"...Excuse me?", Tiana says to the frog.

Frog Naveen proves to them, "You will enjoy. I guarantee. All women enjoy the kiss of Prince Naveen."

"All sure do. But it excludes my friends here and back at CHS.", Charlie says to the frog.

Frog Naveen then says to Tiana, "Come. We pucker."

"Right... Go for it, Tia!", Selina hurried.

Before she can do so, Frog Naveen's mouth inflates like normal frogs do, which deflates a few seconds after, and he says, "That's new."

"Frogs.", muttered Flora.

Tiana then continued, "Look, I'm sorry. I'd really like to help you, but I just...do not kiss frogs!"

"What?! But me and Selina kissed once!", Charlie shocked.

Flora also says, "I have a Specialist boyfriend back at Alfea who kisses me!"

"And I haven't got a kiss unless Sally back at Minnesota wants to kiss me as she calls me Sweet Babboo!", mentioned Linus.

Frog Naveen says, "Wait a sec. But on the balcony, you asked me."

"I didn't expect you to answer!", Tiana yells to the frog.

"But you must kiss me.", says Frog Naveen, continuing, "Look, besides being unbelievably handsome, okay, I also happen to come from a fabulously wealthy family. Surely, I could offer you some type of reward, a wish I could grant, perhaps? Yes?"

Charlie, Selina, Linus, Flora and Tiana then looks at the picture, that was on the floor when Tiana and Linus were startled by the talking animal, about the restaurant and possibly if she helps Naveen turn back to normal, she'll get her dream come true!

"Brilliant idea.", Charlie smiles during him and his friends' realization.

Tiana nervously asks, "Just...one kiss...?"

"Just one...", guarantees Naveen. "...unless you beg for more.", licking his frog lips tenderly.

"Well? Let's get on with it!", cheers Charlie to the disgusted Tiana.

After a moment of preparing for the kiss, Tiana and the frog close their eyes as they lean in to kiss...

...

...until Tiana peeks a little and sees the frog's puckering lips.

Tiana suddenly shrieks in disgust and tries to get calm by herself, Charlie and his three friends.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What gives?", Selina calms Tiana.

Charlie told the girl, "Just do it quick and that's it! Voila!"

"Okay, Tiana. You can do this. You can do this. Just a little kiss. Just a little kiss. Okay.", the girl said to herself, as she and Frog Naveen, who uses perfume to spray his mouth to change his breath, prepare once more.

"One...two...three!", Charlie counted for Tiana.

After Charlie's count, Tiana turns around, closes her eyes, and kisses the frog immediately.

"HA! It worked!", Selina yelled as the girl kisses the frog.

When they kissed, a green colour consumes the frog form of Naveen.

Charlie anticipates, "Oh, this is gonna be go-"

At that moment, a white explosion of magic occurs and hits our four heroes, blown back to the ground.

The four get up, and Charlie asks, "What happened?", groaning from the magical explosion.

They then see Frog Naveen. The kiss didn't work.

After the kiss, Frog Naveen gasps and then groans when he realized he didn't change.

But Tiana was missing.

Frog Naveen, Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora look around for her, until they gasp while the former says in exclaim in a foreign language.

Tiana's dress was on the floor, with something moving under it. It removes the dress covering it, and reveals to have Tiana's voice.

"Oh my grief.", Charlie gasps along with his friends.

Tiana says, "You don't look that much different. But how did you get way up there? And how did I get down here in all this...", as a camera shot shows her POV. The shot lowers to see a green hand touching the dress as she sees her unusual green hand.

"Let's just say...", Charlie chuckles nervously. "...you should take a look at the mirror."

The POV shot continued as Tiana turns around to see herself...

She was a frog.

Tiana shrieks as the shot ends, and jumps back up to Frog Naveen. She was so scared that she turned into a frog!

"Easy, princess. Princess, do not panic!", Charlie and Naveen calmed her.

"What did you do to me?!", freaked out Tiana.

Charlie yelled, "I don't know! I thought the kiss was supposed to work!"

"I'm green, and I'm- I'm slimy!", Frog Tiana continued to freak out.

"No, no, no, no! That is not slime.", Frog Naveen said to Frog Tiana.

Frog Tiana said, "What?"

"You are secreting mucus.", told Frog Naveen.

Selina says, "Which is what frogs do. But gross."

"You...you...", Frog Tiana enraged.

Charlie and Linus then says, "Okay, calm down, I'm sure we can help you fix this."

Frog Tiana lunges at Frog Naveen, which the two bounce from the desk chair to the bookshelf then onto a horse toy. Selina and Flora gasp. The book falls from the bookshelf, sending the two flying out of the room through the balcony!

"OH NO! We got to save them! Hold on!", Charlie yells, as he carries Selina and Linus carries Flora as they fall off the balcony.

Down below, a band member plays the drums, until he sees the two frogs and the four humans having a soft landing on the drums. He then tries to hit the frogs by hitting the instruments as the four humans get off the drums. This causes the entire band to speed up their music as the guests in the Masquerade Ball dance freely.

As the two frogs were on the cymbal of the drums, they were sent flying to Charlotte!

"Charlotte!", gasps Selina, as the four humans come towards her.

Charlotte then felt like something was moving under her dress. The _other_ Prince Naveen sees this while he was getting two glasses of wine/fruit punch. Charlotte then flips over, revealing the crinoline under her dress. She then removes part of her dress covering her face, seeing the two frogs, and Charlie, saying, "Hi."

Charlotte then shrieked, alerting her father Eli La Bouff. He screams, "Hey, STELLA!", to his dog, who is eating the leftover beignets from earlier, commanding, "Get them frogs!"

"Run!", Charlie and Frog Naveen told Frog Tiana, Selina, Flora and Linus. The two frogs leap across for the other Prince Naveen to see while the four humans run with them, though still normal sized.

"I can't run! I'm a FROG!", Frog Tiana yelled, as the other Naveen drops his glasses of wine/fruit punch in shock.

"Then hop!", Frog Naveen says as the two frogs then run from Stella as they run across a table, with the four humans following on the side. "Down, boy! Down, monster dog!"

Charlie says while Frog Naveen says his last quote earlier, "This isn't what my pet dog Snoopy does!"

The six scream as they duck when a guest dressed like Zorro slices part of the costume giraffe's head another guest is wearing. The giraffe head lands on the two frogs as they continue running on the table.

"Look out! Out of the way! Excuse me!", Frog Naveen yelled.

"Sorry!", Charlie apologized as our six heroes and the dog Stella interrupt two guests' kiss who are dressed like a pirate and a mermaid.

"Where are we going? I can't see a thing!", Frog Tiana yelled.

Frog Naveen answers, "Neither can I!", as the six and the dog pass another guest dressed like an octopus, who drops the eight glasses of wine/fruit punch in safety.

The two frogs are then sent at the end of the table when the giraffe costume head hits a decoration.

"We made it, we made it, we made it, we made it!", Linus hurried, as the six heroes see the dog coming right towards them!

"Wait, Stella!", Charlie, Selina and Frog Tiana tried to say something to the dog while Frog Naveen, Linus and Flora untie the balloons the two frogs were tangled in.

Frog Naveen, Linus and Flora then said, "Going up!", as the six hold on to the balloons.

"Stella! It's me, Tiana!", she says as the six ascend.

Surprisingly, the dog Stella asks, "Tiana?", in a feminine voice.

"What the heck?!", Linus surprised.

"I know, right?", Flora agreed.

Stella then lands on a table, sending a big cake flying and splattering onto the Fenner Brothers, who were eating beignets.

"Stella just talked to me. The dog just spoke to me!", Frog Tiana says.

Charlie explains, "Yes, because most cartoon animals talk, actually, unless for some others when they pass through alternate dimensions."

"You know, if you're going to let every little thing bother you, it's going to be a very long night!", Frog Naveen yells.

Charlie says, "Yeah! We agree!", before he sees a person below wearing a mask and a costume, lowering it to reveal that he is the witch doctor that cursed Naveen...


	10. Lawrence's Disguise

When the Masquerade Ball was over, Facilier then sees the other Prince Naveen running towards shelter. He looks in a drawer in the house he went in and sees that the jar that was supposed to hold the real Prince Naveen that turned into a frog opened.

"Oh, dear.", the other Naveen says, happening to have Lawrence's voice. "Oh! You're so quiet!", he then says as Facilier appears beside him.

"You let him go?!", Facilier yelled.

The other Naveen told the witch doctor with Lawrence's voice, "But the poor devil was gasping, so I loosened the lid ever so slightly.", as Facilier's shadow trips the fake Naveen, the shadow laughing maliciously. "Now how did I ever get tangled up in all this voodoo madness? I can't go through THIS!", he then says as he removes the amulet that Facilier gave him earlier from his chest.

Within a few seconds, Naveen reverted back. First part of his hair was gone, he gained a fatter mouth, a big nose popped up, his big ears popped up as his skin turned whiter, his face reverted back to Lawrence's, his posture changes, his butt grew big, his body fat returned, and the finishing touch, he was short again. It was Lawrence who was the fake Prince Naveen who danced with Charlotte at the ball!

Lightning is heard and flashed, with Facilier looking a bit disappointed.

"You wear this! This...ghastly thing!", Lawrence said as he threw the amulet to Facilier.

" **CAREFUL WITH IT!** ", yelled Facilier, as he caught the precious amulet Lawrence threw. " **Anything happens to this! I'm gonna be-** ", he scares Lawrence. Facilier then sighs, saying, "Fun fact about voodoo, Larry. Can't conjure a thing for myself. Besides, you and I both know the real power in this world ain't magic. It's money! Buckets of it."

Facilier then shows a portrait of the rich Eli La Bouff.

Lawrence hesitates, "That's true..."

"Aren't you tired of living in the margins while all those fat cats in their fancy cars don't give you so much as a sideways glance?", asks Facilier.

"Yes...", said Lawrence. "I am."

"All you gotta do is marry Big Daddy's little princess, and we'll be splitting that juicy La Bouff fortune right down the middle.", Facilier says as he puts the amulet on Lawrence again, turning into the fake Prince Naveen again within a second. "60-40, like I said."

Lawrence agrees in Naveen's form, "Hmm. Yeah. But what about Naveen?"

"Your little slip-up will be a minor bump in the road, so long as we've got the prince's blood in this...", Naveen says to Lawrence, as the camera shot shows the amulet.

Lawrence chuckles, "Yes..."


	11. Things that Threat in the Night

**10:00 PM**

"Voodoo?!", Frog Tiana, Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora yelled in exclaim as the six were still holding on to the balloon as they see a bayou below.

As lightning flashes, Tiana asks, "You mean to tell me this all happened because you were messing with the Shadow Man?"

"He was very charismatic!", Frog Naveen excuses as Frog Tiana groaned.

Charlie said, "Speaking of which, I think I saw that Shadow Man earlier in the chapter before the last chapter the author made.", breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

In Charlie's flashback, Charlie sees the witch doctor Facilier at the Masquerade Ball when the six were holding on to balloons.

Charlie looks at the screen and says to the readers, "Wow! A fourth wall break inside of a fourth wall break? That's like...sixteen walls!"

* * *

As we go back to the present, where Charlie, Selina, their friends and the two frogs all holding on to the balloons, Frog Tiana saying, "It serves me right for wishing on stars."

"Yeah. Sometimes wishes do come true.", agrees Charlie.

Frog Tiana continued, "The only way to get what you want in this world is through hard work."

"Hard work? Why would a princess need to work hard?", Frog Naveen asks her.

Frog Tiana then realizes and corrects, "I'm not a princess. I'm a waitress."

"A waitress?", Frog Naveen says.

Selina nods, "Yeah. We met her earlier at the cafe today, when you arrived."

"Well, no wonder the kiss did not work. You lied to me!", Frog Naveen yells.

Frog Tiana excuses, "No, I...I never said I was a princess!"

"You never said that you were a waitress!", argues Frog Naveen. "You...you were wearing a crown!"

Linus and Flora then say, "It was her alternate costume! For the Masquerade Ball!"

"Yeah, it was a costume party, you spoiled little rich boy!", Frog Tiana agreed to the two and name-called Frog Naveen.

Charlie then gasps, "Don't say that to him, Tia!"

"Oh, yes? Well, the egg is on your face, all right?", talked back Naveen. "Because I do not have any riches!"

"What?", the other five excluding Frog Naveen ask.

Frog Naveen confesses, "I am completely broke!"

"That's a problem.", Charlie commented.

All of a sudden, a balloon pop is heard.

"A BIG problem!", Selina said to her boyfriend Charlie. "Uh oh.", she then says with her friends and Frog Naveen.

The rest of the balloons then pop when it reaches a tree branch! As they all pop, our six heroes were sent falling towards the ground!

The six scream as this happens, like falling onto branches and other stuff, until Frog Tiana, Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora hit a spider web and they nearly hit the ground Mission: Impossible style.

"That was a close one. I almost felt like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible.", referenced Charlie. "How come am I breaking fourth walls?"

Frog Naveen's scream is heard louder and louder before he hits the other five, into the water. The balloon remains also fall on the water, while one hangs on a branch.

The six reach the surface as the two frogs continue to argue, "You said you were fabulously wealthy!", said Frog Tiana.

"No. My parents are fabulously wealthy, but they cut me off for being a- LEECH!", Frog Naveen says as well before realizing a leech is on his arm! "LEECH!"

"Oh, no! Hurry! Remove the bloodsucker with salt or something!", emergencies Linus and Flora.

Frog Tiana says, "You're broke?", as she, Charlie, Selina, Flora and Linus heave to successfully remove the leech, and asks again, "And you had the gall to call me a liar?"

"No, no, no! Don't throw that leech, it's a food for-", Charlie warns quickly, but it was too late.

As Frog Tiana argued with Frog Naveen, she throws the leech away, which causes a catfish to jump and splash out of the water, eating the leech!

The six scream as they reach land again.

"It was not a lie. I fully-", excuses Frog Naveen.

Charlie interrupted, "We know. The fish is gone now. I think we're safe-"

The six then look up and gasp to see a heron screeching as lightning flashes!

"RUN!", Charlie, Selina, Linus, Flora and Frog Tiana scream as the six run, the heron missing the frogs.

As they were running, Frog Naveen promised, "I fully intend to be rich again! Once I marry Miss Charlotte La Bouff. If she will have me!"

"You're a prince?", Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina ask.

"Obviously!", Frog Naveen answers.

Frog Tiana says, "She'll have you."

"Not for long she is. Not sure- HOW!", Selina also says before the six heroes fall after dodging the heron, and launching up in the air like a water slide.

The six then land in a hard surface after all that.

"All right, then. Once you two are married, you are going to keep your promise and get me my restaurant, right?", asks Frog Tiana.

Frog Naveen then says, "Not so fast. I made that promise to a beautiful princess, not a cranky-"

"First a fish, then a heron. Could this get any worse?", interrupted and sighs Charlie.

Linus and Frog Naveen says as Charlie, Selina, Flora and Frog Tiana see, "Why are those logs moving?"

Not far away from our heroes, they see two strange things with slit animal-like eyes coming near them. They look on the other side to see three more.

"Those aren't logs...", Frog Tiana and Flora says as they, Charlie, and the other three did not like the feeling of this...

The six then come near to each other for safety after Charlie whispered, "Alligators."

The thing they are standing as well was also an alligator!

"I got dibs on the big ones!", the lead alligator chuckles evilly.

As the camera shot zooms out, the gators then start to try to eat our six heroes!

"Must find safety!", screams Charlie, as Charlie and Linus easily skid on the water like speedboats as the two carry Selina and Flora respectively while Frog Tiana slips past the gators underwater as she enters through a branch under and up on a broken tree trunk, which the four humans take shelter in seconds later.

The five then see the gators trying to find the frogs and the humans. When this happens, it started to rain.

"Psst.", Frog Naveen whispers as the five see the frog leaning onto the tree trunk. "Lower the vine."

Frog Tiana says, "Find your own tree.", while Linus and Flora gasp.

"Tia! Don't leave him behind! He's too royal to die!", both Linus and Flora said to the frog girl.

Charlie and Selina then said to Frog Tiana, "Please! Help him before he becomes gator chow!"

As lightning strikes, the alligators then see Frog Naveen!

"All right. Look, look. Help me get out of this swamp, and once I marry Charlotte, I shall get you your restaurant!", pleaded Frog Naveen.

"You're going to taste so basted and battered and fried!", one of the gators hungrily said as he and the other vicious gators near Frog Naveen.

At the last moment, Naveen was given the vine as he grabs it and the gator misses.

"Quick, quick! Pull me up!", Frog Naveen hurries as Frog Tiana, Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora help him up to the tree trunk.

One of the gators taunted, "You guys hop and run, but you can't hide!"

"We got all night!", the lead gator laughs.

"Vicious gators.", Charlie commented as he watches the gators outside.

Frog Naveen then said amidst the storm, "Well, guys, looks like we're going to be here for a while.", for Frog Naveen to touch Frog Tiana. "So we may as well get comfortable.", he then says as Frog Tiana hits him.

"Keep your slimy self away from me!", Frog Tiana yelled.

Frog Naveen then told Frog Tiana, "I told you, it is not slime! It is mucus!"

"We'll remember that. Let's have some sleep for-", Charlie said as he leaned on a piece of the tree trunk.

Then, that part of the trunk got loose and Charlie screamed as he fell backwards into the water for the gators to come back to!

"CHARLIE!", Selina yells as Linus, Flora and the two frogs see this in shock.

Then the screen turns black as Selina's yell echoes.


	12. Louis the Alligator

**NOTE: My apologies, but this chapter may contain a little violence, but don't worry. No serious injuries.**

The black screen then fades to the next morning. We then see Charlie Brown underwater after the brutality he and his friends face during the night.

Charlie was moving slightly. He then wakes up slowly as he gets up from the water. There was a small mess of Charlie's blood that was there near the tree trunk. His tuxedo that he wore for the Masquerade Ball was shredded to pieces by the gators last night, leaving him a bit half-naked. But there was something miraculous about him.

No bruises. No scrapes. No marks. No scars.

He was healed immediately after he was attacked, and is safe.

" _How...did I...?_ ", thought Charlie, as he stands up, fully better from the attack last night.

 **9:00 AM**

"Guys.", Charlie said to Selina, Flora, Linus and Frog Tiana as they wake up. "I'm back."

"Charlie!", Selina tearfully hugs Charlie as he comes back, kissing him on the lips lovingly.

Linus then says to Flora, "Uh, can I get a kiss too?"

"Remember. I have a boyfriend back in Alfea. But you can kiss me on the cheek if you like. NOT on the lips.", Flora told the boy holding his trusty blanket. Linus then starts to kiss Flora's cheek numerous times for a few seconds until stopping.

"You beautiful floral nature-powered winx, you!", Linus adored as he kisses her on the cheek.

Flora then snaps her fingers and said to Linus, "Floral Nature-Powered Winx! That sounds like a good hero name. But Flora is still okay."

Selina, in tears, questions Charlie, "What happened to you? How come you're healed so fast? And how could you're half-naked?"

"It's a long story. After I got attacked by those gators, the last thing I know of, was when I woke up and I had no scratches but a little blood. It's like if I had some sort of power. And don't worry about me half-naked, my love. I've got it prepared.", told Charlie, as he reaches off-screen with his hand and pulls out his spare clothes, along with Selina, Flora and Linus', which he did with the power of fourth-wall breaking.

"Where did you get that?", asks Flora and Charlie Brown's friend Linus.

Charlie Brown answers, "Fourth-wall breaking. You might not wanna see this...", as he then looks and told the readers as he turns the camera sideways to avoid the four characters' nudity while changing their clothes.

When dressed up and ready to go, the four humans then come over to Frog Naveen, waking him up by throwing a nut at him and letting go of the leaf he used as a blanket.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!", referenced Tiana. "Gators are gone. Charlie Brown is safe."

"Nice Disney Princess reference, Tiana!", Charlie responds.

Frog Naveen and the four humans look out to see Frog Tiana already built a raft.

"We got to get back to New Orleans and undo this mess you got us into.", plans Frog Tiana to Frog Naveen as he, Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora get on the raft.

"Great idea. Also, whatever you did to me, Naveen, made my body completely temporarily indestructible. But we have to fix this in order to turn you both Naveen and Tiana, back to normal.", agrees Charlie.

Frog Naveen says, "I was not the one parading around with a phony-baloney tiara.", as Frog Tiana groans, while he grabs a stick with a spider web, which he strums which sounds like the guitar he used earlier. "Music to paddle by."

"Sounds fitting.", Linus agrees with the music.

"We could use a little help.", Frog Tiana said to Frog Naveen, while the other four humans are helping.

Frog Naveen also says, "Oh. I will play a little louder.", as he continues performing music.

Little did they know, a gator rises from the water and slowly comes towards them.

"You know guys, what I think what we should do to that Shadow Man?", asks Charlie.

"How about a little less picking and a-", Frog Tiana says before gasping with Selina, Linus and Flora.

The four then see the gator coming towards them!

Charlie continued, "...I'm gonna do to him what Limp Bizkit did to music in the late 90's!", before he accidentally punches the gator's mouth while not paying attention, with a metal bang sound.

Frog Naveen sees this, and Charlie was sent flying in the air from the raft slow-motion.

"Okay. Let's pro/con this recent moment here... Pro: they bring a bunch of suspense in this, creepy stuff, both man-eating and larger monster movies like Jaws and Lake Placid, Con: they're somehow all nonsense like those Syfy shark movies Sharknado.", Charlie narrated.

"You know I can hear you, Charlie.", Charlie's friend Linus told him during the slow motion.

Charlie replies, "I wasn't talking to you for now. I was talking to _them_.", looking at the readers before the scene reverts back to normal speed as Charlie lands on the raft again.

"I know that tune!", the gator said to the six, who wasn't gonna attack them. "Dippermouth Blues!"

The six then see the gator playing his trumpet.

"Wha-? ...Quite unfortunate.", Linus says in shock that the gator was playing the trumpet and can talk.

Frog Naveen then shouts happily to the gator, "Play it, brother!", as he plays the stick spider web guitar with the trumpet playing gator.

As the two finish their performance, the gator says, "Where you been all my life?", spinning the gator around.

"Where did you learn to play like that?", happily said Frog Naveen.

"Why, the bayou's the best jazz school in the world. All the greats play the riverboats. Old Louis would give anything to be up there jamming with the big boys.", said the alligator, revealing his name.

Charlie then applauds, "Well, that's great. Great to hear you play-", before he suddenly gasps when realizing that Louis might be one of the gators that attacked him last night, which he actually isn't. He then yells, "That _DOES_ IT!", before he leaps to punch Louis, while the gator sees this and shields his face with his trumpet.

With a quick metal-scraping sound as the boy punches, Charlie suddenly then groans in pain as a camera shot sees Charlie falling to his knees on the raft, revealing that his right hand broke due to the punch, which shocks Selina, Flora, Linus, the gator and the two frogs.

"Canada!", Charlie called in pain as he shook his hand back and forth, broken temporarily. "That's not good."

"Charlie, please...", Linus says to Charlie.

Charlie then says, "Crotch-shot!", as he punches Louis bottom with his other hand, but suddenly, another metal bang is heard, with Charlie gasping in pain as he turns around to his friends, saying softly, "Your poor dile!"

"You really should stop.", said Linus, worried.

Charlie then continues groaning in pain as another camera shot shows his now temporarily broken hands to the readers after attempting to punch Louis. "All the dinosaurs feared the Charlie-Rex.", he says to the audience/readers as he tries one more time, in which he spins up in the air and attempts to kick Louis' face...

...but he screams in pain as his right foot broke when impact, painfully and hilariously. He falls back to the raft, which Flora laughs a little, but is a lot worried for him along with the worried Selina, Linus and the two frogs.

"I promise this gets worse for you, gator!", Charlie yelled.

Linus facepalms, "This is embarrassing. Please, stop doing that.", to Charlie.

"Did you hear about last night when those other vicious gators attacked me? And did you ever hear the one-legged guy in the butt-kicking contest?", he says, attempting to jump on one foot after he broke his other foot and his two wrists while talking to Louis.

"No. But I'm terribly sorry that happened to you, buddy. Second, no again. And does he have an off-switch?", Louis asks curiously.

Charlie then excuses, "Right next to the spleen. Or is that the _on_ switch- Whoa, whoa, WHOA!", before he falls into the water again, causing Flora to worryingly laugh again.

Once he rises from the water and back on to the raft moments after, his hands were suddenly shifting back into place with no serious injury, along with his foot. "Sorry. Just overreacting about my injury that healed. I'm okay, though!", Charlie thumbs up, after his hands and foot got healed quickly.

"Wow...you actually have a power...!", astonished Selina.

Linus then says to his friend Charlie, "Yet what you just mistakenly did was maybe hilarious and yet a reckless use of your powers."

"Well, at least I finally now can heal, and yet that gator named Louis, actually is friendly. Sorry for attacking you.", apologized Charlie.

"Anyways, why don't you?", Frog Naveen continued to Louis.

Louis then said, "Oh, I tried once...", recounting the last time he attempting to play with the big boys.

"When?", asks Charlie, as we see the recounting events of what Louis attempted to play with the Jazz band.

* * *

Some time ago as we see in a flashback, Louis was listening to the jazzy music on the boat until Louis interrupts, playing his trumpet wildly and shocking the people.

When he finishes, he looks at the people with surprise. No respond.

Then another camera shot shows a zoomed out view of the boat, as a woman on it screams while Louis dives back into the water, people with guns trying to shoot him.

* * *

"...it didn't end well.", finished Louis hopelessly, as we flash back to the present again.

Charlie then listened, "We actually feel bad for your trumpet skills, Louis. I regret attacking you."

"Uh-huh. It has been a real pleasure meeting you, Louis. And thank you kindly for not eating us, but we best be on our away.", Frog Tiana hurried to the gator, who was cleaning his small trumpet and stopped at her last words.

Louis asks, "Where...where y'all going?"

"To find somebody to break this spell.", Charlie, Selina and Frog Tiana answered.

"What spell?", asks the trumpet playing gator.

Frog Naveen says, "Brace yourself, my scaly friend. We are not frogs. We are humans."

"But for me, I have gained a healing factor while me and my friends have been blown away by the blast after Tiana tried to turn Naveen back to normal. Ta-da.", Charlie told the whole story to Louis.

Surprised, Louis laughs so hard, he falls backwards and lets go of his trumpet. As he stops laughing, he asks, "Y'all serious?"

"Yes, we're serious.", Selina answered for Charlie.

"I am Prince Naveen of Maldonia, and she is Tiana, the waitress."

"And I'm Charlie Brown, this is my girlfriend Selina, and these are our friends Linus Van Pelt and Flora."

Frog Naveen also whispers in Louis' ear, "Do not kiss her.", about Frog Tiana.

The frog girl then heard this and gasps, "Now just a second! This goon here got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo man, and now-"

"Voodoo?", scared Louis, as he drops his trumpet again.

"Yes, Louis. A voodoo man. That sleeve-tricking shadow of paranormals has it coming! He's PURE evil! And we have to stop him."

Louis continues, scared, "Like the kind Mama Odie do?"

"...Mama who-dee...?", Frog Naveen, Linus and Flora ask.

"Mama Odie! She the voodoo queen of the bayou. She got magic and spells, all kind of hoodoo!", explains Louis.

Charlie then looks at his friends and then the readers, "Hey! That name seems familiar! Me and Selina met Odie the dog when we were back at CHS with Garfield! And, asking of which..."

"Could you take us to her?", asks the six heroes to Louis.

"Through the deepest, darkest part of the bayou?", asks Louis, gasping before saying this. "Facing razor-sharp prickle bushes and trappers and hunters with guns?! ...No."

"Oh, c'mon!", Charlie says as Louis sits aside a tree, playing a soulful tune with his trumpet.

The other four sigh and, along with Charlie, look to Frog Naveen for helping Louis. He answers, "Watch and learn.", as the male frog goes to Louis while the other five watch. "Louis, it is too bad we cannot help you with your dream. If only you were smaller, less toothy, you could play jazz to adoring crowds without scaring them.", he talks to Louis, stopping his trumpet-playing after hearing what Frog Naveen persuaded. "Anyway, enjoy your loneliness, my friend.", the frog then says, saying goodbye in a foreign-language.

"Did it work?", asks Selina.

Frog Tiana says, "Cute, but it's not going to-"

"Wait for it...", Charlie said to Frog Tiana while Frog Naveen pauses her.

Louis then pops up and says, "Hey, guys! I just had me a crazy idea!"

"What is it, buddy?", Charlie asks the gator.

"What if I ask Mama Odie to turn me human?", Louis wonders excitingly.

The five excluding Frog Tiana agreed, "Louis! You are a genius!", as the six mount on the gator like riding an animal.

"Well, let's go!", Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora cheered.

Louis then yells, "Hallelujah!", as he dives in the water, splashing the raft Frog Tiana made away. A song then starts in the next chapter.


	13. When We're Human

As Louis was swimming across the bayou with our six heroes, he and the other heroes were singing as well.

 **Louis: If I were a human being, I'd head straight for New Orleans, And I'd blow this horn so hot and strong, like no one they've ever seen,**

 **You heard of Louis Armstrong, Mr. Sidney Bechet, All those boys gonna step aside, when they hear this old ex-gator play, Listen!**

Louis then jumps on rocks and trees as he plays the trumpet, with Linus and Flora getting along with the beat as Frog Naveen uses a stick with the spider web again to use as a guitar.

Also, the platform the six are on is actually a turtle. As the four were performing and dancing, our six heroes then see the incoming Louis splash on top of them.

 **Louis: When I'm human, as I hope to be, I'm gonna blow this horn, 'til the cows come home, and everybody's gonna bow down to me!**

 **Thank you, thank you! Oh, thank you, I love you too, baby...**

As Louis continues to perform, he then swings the turtle to a tree branch, as he blows his small trumpet for the turtle to her a bit. Then it was Frog Naveen, Linus and Flora's turns to sing, as they dance with butterflies.

 **Frog Naveen: When I'm myself again, I want just the life I had, A great big party every night, that doesn't sound too bad!**

 **Linus: A redhead on my left arm, a brunette on my right, A blonde or two to hold the candles, now that seems just about right! Eh, Louis!**

 **Flora: Life is short, when you're done, you're done, we're on this world to have some fun, and that's the way things are! (Louis: Tell it, guys!)**

 **Frog Naveen: When I'm human, and I'm gonna be, I'm gonna tear it up like I did before, and that's a royal guarantee!**

"You are getting married!", argued Frog Tiana, scaring the butterflies away.

The male frog sighs, "Oh, right. We'll just have to leave a string of broken hearts behind me!", saying this as he, Linus and Flora say farewell to the butterflies, before Frog Tiana grabs his spider web guitar and throws it away, giving him a stick which he breaks to make musical beats while it was Frog Tiana, Selina and Charlie's turn to sing as well.

 **Frog Tiana: Your modesty becomes you and your sense of responsibility, I've worked hard for everything I've got, And that's the way it's supposed to be,**

 **Selina: When she's a human being at least she'll act like one, if you do your best each and every day, good things are sure to come your way,**

 **Charlie: What you give is what you get, her daddy said that and we'll never forget, and I commend it to you...**

 **Frog Naveen, Frog Tiana and Louis: When we're human, and we're gonna be,**

 **Louis: I'm gonna blow my horn,**

 **Frog Naveen, Linus and Flora: I'm/He's gonna live the high life,**

 **Frog Tiana, Selina and Charlie: I'm/We're gonna do our best to take my place in the sun...**

When this part comes, we then hear a song Charlie is listening to his mobile device, Shoop, as they were about to finish the song. When they go through a tree trunk, Louis unfortunately gets stuck when trying to go across it.

The six then go out to help Louis as Frog Tiana and Charlie helps Louis sneeze.

 **All 6: When...we're...human!**

As the song ends, Louis then lets out a big sneeze, as our six heroes hold on to the gator as he flies a little far on the bayou like a skipping stone on a water, before splashing far to make a wave which washes the screen in a transition.


	14. The Engagement

**NEW ORLEANS 12:00 PM**

At Charlotte La Bouff's residence, we see Charlotte and the fake Prince Naveen talk in a gazebo somewhere near the mansion.

"Prince Naveen, dear, I am positively mortified you had to endure that frog fiasco last night.", Charlotte said to him.

"Well, when you're next in line for the throne, you're poised like a panther, ready to expect the unexpected.", Prince Naveen, who is actually Lawrence under disguise, said to the girl, as the two playfully snarl like panthers.

That is, until one of the fake Prince Naveen's ears start to grow. Charlotte notices this and asks, "Your ear?"

"What?", the fake Prince Naveen asks, before feeling the ear that grew. He then ducks under the table, checking the amulet Doctor Facilier gave him is starting to drain the blood powering it. He then gets back up to talk to Charlotte, covering his ear, apologizing, "Those pesky mosquitoes. They're everywhere. Please!", as he gets the girl up in the middle of the gazebo. "Miss Charlotte, I can no longer ignore the throbbing of my...", he then says, before his butt grew due to the amulet's blood drainage. "...heart."

Charlotte doesn't say anything.

"Even though our time together has been brief, it's been heavenly!", the fake Prince Naveen exclaims nervously, as they dance to prevent Charlotte from discovering his true identity under the magic the witch doctor put.

Charlotte says as he lets go of her, "Land sakes, Prince Naveen! You got me blushing like a-"

Suddenly, the shape of Lawrence's face came back into place as the fake Prince Naveen rushes to Charlotte to hide his face when she says her last line, "Would you do me the honor of becoming Princess of Maldonia?", he offered as he hid his face on the girl's dress.

Charlotte then looks away from him and wondered, "Are you serious?", happily.

"As the plague.", the fake Prince Naveen answers, covering his face with his suit shirt.

Charlotte then runs to him, hugging him, "YES! I most definitely will marry you!", while the fake Prince Naveen covers his face with flowers but Charlotte grabs them, looking away from him with excitement without discovering or knowing his true identity. "There's so much to plan! I mean, the guest list, the dress, the music, the flowers, the shoes-". she then says as Lawrence's (the fake Prince Naveen) body fat grew back.

When Charlotte squealed with excitement, looking back at the fake Prince Naveen, he leaps to hide behind the table, scared and almost letting her know about his true appearance.

"We're going to have ourselves a Mardi Gras wedding!", cheers Charlotte as she leaves.

Lawrence sighs, relieving, until Doctor Facilier looms over him with disappointment.

The witch doctor shadow man then grabs his amulet Lawrence has, as it runs out of blood for it's power, completely reverting Lawrence back to his normal form.

Facilier then growls with rage, "No!"

"What do we do now?", asks Lawrence as he fully transformed back to normal.

Facilier answers, "Because somebody let our froggy prince go, Larry.", as Lawrence whimpers, before he says about his plan, "I'm reduced to asking for help from my friends on the other side..."


	15. Ray the Firefly

**Note: This is one of the chapters with IMAX imaginative sequences in this fanfic, with a 1:78:1 aspect ratio, while the rest is 2:35:1.**

 **7:00 PM**

"Now, this restaurant of yours, is it going to have etoufee?", Louis asks Frog Tiana.

Frog Tiana answers the list, "Jambalaya, gumbo. It's going to have it all."

"Even chicken?", asks Charlie and Linus, referencing the New Orleans fast food, Popeye's.

"Maybe.", asks Frog Tiana.

Louis dreamt, "I've always wanted to try red beans and rice, muffulettas, po'boys."

"Stop, Louis. You guys are making me so very hungry.", craves Frog Naveen.

Several mosquitoes fly past our heroes.

"Would you look at that. Mosquitoes.", Flora and Linus look.

Frog Naveen's tongue flicks, him saying while discovering, "Interesting."

"That's what frogs do to catch food.", Flora and Linus gave a fact, as Frog Naveen jumps down from Louis along with Linus and Flora following.

Frog Tiana asks, "What are you doing?", to Frog Naveen.

"Shh...! You are frightening the food.", Frog Naveen silently says, before he tries to use his tongue to catch one of the mosquitoes, but fails, as he laughs. "This is harder than it looks.", he comments after he does this. He tries again, but hits a loose tree branch instead of a mosquito, sending it going on Frog Naveen's mouth, groaning with Linus and Flora facepalming.

Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina giggle, until the three see a firefly going on a dandelion under the moonlight.

"Would you look at that. A firefly.", Charlie and Selina look.

Frog Tiana's tongue flicks as well. Discovering this, she exclaims, "What? Oh, no. No, no, no. There is no way I am kissing a frog and eating a bug on the same day!"

"You had to do both. The first one, was an attempt to turn Naveen back to normal, and second, frogs have to eat bugs because it's their diet.", reasons Charlie, before Frog Tiana's tongue starts to uncontrollably flick, as Charlie and Selina follow.

On the other hand, Frog Naveen removes the tree branch that he catches off of his mouth, before noticing the same firefly on the dandelion, as Frog Naveen sneaks towards it, as Linus and Flora follow as well.

At the same time, Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana then flicks their tongues to catch the firefly, but misses as the tongues both hit the dandelion, tying it and pulling the two frogs together up close!

"Tiana! Naveen!", all the four humans exclaim as they go towards them.

"Hello.", Frog Naveen says after he and Frog Tiana's tongues are tied up.

Frog Tiana says, "Hold still!" as she and Frog Naveen try to untangle their tongues.

"Stop moving, you guys! You are both making this very difficult!", Charlie and Selina says as they try to help the two frogs.

Louis asks, "Y'all find anything to eat yet?", before noticing the two frogs' tangled tongue problem. "Oh my."

"Louis! We've got in some tongue twister problem here!", Charlie asks for Louis' help.

"Hold on. Old Louis got it covered.", the gator says as he tries to help the two, but he makes the tongue twisting problem worse like twisting a Rubik's cube.

Charlie then tried to halt, "Wait, wait, wait, Louis! That's not how you-"

"How's that?", asks Louis, as the two frogs were tangled more.

"Louis! Look what happened! Now the two look like some kind of frog-styled ball of tongue-like rubber bands!", Charlie mentioned in a serious problem.

Frog Tiana says after Louis' attempt to untangle the frogs' tongues, "This could be a little better."

"You know what this needs?", thought Louis out loud. "A sharp stick! Be right back!"

"Great idea!", Charlie says as Louis leaves scattingly to search for a sharp stick to untangle the tongues, giving the gator a thumbs up.

Frog Tiana says to Frog Naveen, "This is all your fault.", which starts an argument between the two.

"Stop FIGHTING!", Charlie yells, before the same firefly comes to our heroes.

"Coo! Well, looky here!", the firefly notices the heroes in a situation. "Girl, I guess you, your boyfriend and your friends got a little carried away. Am I right?"

The two frogs continue to argue after the firefly says this.

"Excuse me, could you please help us?", nicely asks Linus.

The firefly answers, "Let me shine a little light on the situation.", as he tries to light up his body since he is a firefly. He accidentally breaks a little light wind, saying, "Excuse me. One more time now.", as he tries the second time, which successfully lights up like a bulb, but turns off. He tries rubbing it like a bulb to make it work, which it does. "That's more better. Yeah."

"Now, please help us.", Flora continued as the firefly.

"It's okay, guys. I don't explode. I ain't no firecracker! I just got my big butt glowing! That's right! The women like a man with a big back porch!", the firefly mentions. "Lord, you done this up real good, for sure. Now where this go to at?"

"It's like a ball of rubber bands, my friend says.", assures Selina to the firefly. "Just untangle it."

The firefly had no problem, "Hang on, Cap. I'm just going to give a little twist here."

"Yeah, maybe the story.", Charlie broke the fourth wall.

"We're getting to know each other now!", the firefly says as he goes in the entanglement to find the solution, before glowing like a disco ball, as Charlie and his friends put on shades for a moment to not be blind from the light. The firefly then sang, "Won't you catch a fish? Catch one, catch two... We're back in the bayou, 'round fishing time."

The firefly then comes out with the untwisted tongue as he, Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora help pull the tongue, untangling the two.

"It worked!", all the four humans exclaim.

"It's about time I introduced myself.", the firefly finished the problem.

Charlie then says, "And it's about time to introduce ourselves to you too."

"My name's Raymond, but everybody call me Ray.", the firefly introduced himself.

"Hello, Ray. My name is Charlie Brown, this is my girlfriend Selina, and these are our friends Linus Van Pelt and Flora."

Frog Naveen asks Ray, "Pardon me, but your accent, it's funny, no?"

"I'm a Cajun, brah. Born and bred in the bayou. Y'all must be new around here, huh?", reveals Ray.

"Actually, we are from a place far, far away from this world.", Frog Naveen corrected.

Ray exclaims, "Go to bed, Y'all from Shreveport?"

"No. No, no, no. We are people.", says Frog Naveen.

Charlie then says, "Me and Linus are from Minnesota, while Selina and Flora are from out of town, other than Shreveport."

"Prince Charming here got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo witch doctor.", Frog Tiana says.

Selina then continues, "While it affected her too, while my boyfriend Charlie got himself a healing factor from the blast. Perhaps, temporarily."

"Well, there you go.", said Ray.

Frog Tiana then said, "And we were on our way to Mama Odie's. We think maybe she can-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mama Odie? Y'all headed the wrong directional, 'chere.", Ray halts.

"What- What do you mean?", asks Selina.

Ray then asks, "Now what kind of chucklehead told y'all to go this way?"

"Well, actually-", Charlie tried to tell the answer, before Louis abruptly arrives.

Louis yells, "I FOUND A STICK!"

The six heroes were silent for a second, disappointed.

"Louis, we got the tangle problem fixed.", Charlie says.

Frog Tiana then scolds, "Louis... Ray here says you've been taking us in the wrong direction."

Louis then drops the stick and chuckles nervously and embarrassingly, "I was, well, listen, I was confused by the topography and the geography and the choreography and..."

"There he goes again. Not speaking of Utah.", Charlie recounted the events of the Masquerade Ball earlier in the story.

Ray then whispers to our six heroes, "First rule of the bayou, never take direction of a gator."

"But he's our friend. Even though I've been attacked by vicious gators earlier, I've healed. I wonder if I could do something to one of those gators like those swamp shows on TV.", foreshadows Charlie.

Selina then asks, "Can you help us on the right direction to Mama Odie's?", before Ray answers with a whistle.

With one whistle, Ray summons a constellation-like swarm of fireflies, him saying, "Why, me and my relationals will help show y'all the way!"

Frog Naveen, Charlie and the others see this, while the former exclaim silently in a foreign language, while Charlie says,

"Wow."


	16. Going Down the Bayou

While Charlie, Selina, Linus, Flora, the two frogs and Louis were astonished by the constellated swarm of fireflies, Ray comes to a few firefly relatives of his, Lulu and Cousin Randy for examples.

"Hey, Cousin Randy! You ready for a little bayou zydeco?", asks Ray to Cousin Randy.

"Ready when you are, Cousin Ray!", Randy agrees.

The song starts as Ray grabs a grub accordion as the other fireflies play music.

"All right, Lulu! Let's get to it, darling!", Ray starts a performance as the swarm of fireflies create a path of light.

Charlie then says to the readers, "Just so you may know, readers, Randy Newman voices one of the fireflies."

"Come on, guys! Just follow the bouncing butt!", Ray says to our heroes.

"As in, the bouncing ball in Sing Along Songs.", Charlie once again broke the fourth wall.

 **Ray: We gonna take you there (2x), We gonna take you all the way there, we gonna take you there (2x), we taking you all the way...**

 **Going down the bayou (3x), taking you all the way!**

As our seven heroes follow along the rhythm of the fireflies, they dance and follow with them as well.

 **Ray: We got the whole family! There goes Mimi, Cousin Beaudreaux, Oh, Grandmama! Your light out!**

As the firefly sings this, he reminds his grandmama about her firefly butt not glowing, which she makes it glow a moment later. The fireflies then also dance later on.

 **Ray: We all gonna pull together, down here that's what we do, me for them and them for me, we all be there for you,**

 **We gonna take ya (2x), We gonna take ya all the way there, We know where you're going and we're going with you, taking you all the way...**

In this part, our seven heroes are in the dark until Ray lends a hand by sending some of his firefly family members. They continue dancing while Louis' tail was used like a boat motor by the fireflies until at some point, he sinks back to the water.

 **Ray: Going down the bayou (3x), taking you all...yeah, you know!**

Passing a part of the bayou, Ray and his firefly family stop as he and his family perform a majestic display of yellow fireworks.

"Come on, y'all! Keep that line flowing and the lights a-glowing!", Ray finishes the song, saying this to the fireflies while the seven heroes follow to the beat.

"I love this song now.", Charlie adores the song along with Selina, Linus and Flora, with his girlfriend hugging him.


	17. The Shadow Man's Debt

**DOCTOR FACILIER'S VOODOO EMPORIUM 9:00 PM**

"Friends, I know I'm in hock to y'all pretty deep already, but seems our little froggy prince lost his way, and I need your generous assistance getting him back.", Facilier asks his friends on the other side, which are gigantic voodoo masks.

Facilier laughs after the masks were not pleased, continuing, "I hear you! Now, what's in it for y'all? Well, as soon as I dispose of Big Daddy La Bouff, and I'M running this town," he then says, pulling out a voodoo doll of Eli La Bouff, and then conjuring a skyline of New Orleans on the floor. "I'll have the entire city of New Orleans in the palm of my hand.", he laughs maliciously, as his hand shows the city of New Orleans he just conjured.

"And you'll have all the wayward souls your dark little hearts desire.", Facilier then plans evilly as he looks at the conjured town of New Orleans on the palm of his hand.

With a single blow, the miniature souls of Facilier's conjured New Orleans skyline howl and scream in fear as they turn purple, the souls inhaled by the voodoo masks. The masks then smile evilly due to this deal.

"Y'all love that, don't you?", laughed evilly Facilier. "So, we've got ourselves a deal?"

The gigantic voodoo mask looks at his smaller voodoo mask minions left and right, before the giant mask opens his mouth again...

...conjuring up a dozen of haunting shadows!

Laughing evilly, Facilier says, "Now we're cooking! We're going to find ourselves a frog! Search everywhere! The bayou, the quarter, bring him to me alive! I need his heart pumping for now. And find those meddling kids too.", Facilier commanded to the evil shadows, confirming that he is actually the Shadow Man, before speaking French, sending the shadows to search the entire city of New Orleans at night...

...and the bayou.


	18. Hunters!

**Note: This chapter may have a minor element of violence later in this chapter.**

 **9:30 PM**

Our seven heroes are saying farewell to Ray's family, while Ray is going with our heroes. "I'll take them the rest of the way!", farewells Ray to his family.

"Nice meeting you all!", said Charlie and Frog Tiana as our heroes move on as the others say farewell.

Ray then reminded, "And don't forget to tell Angela, Ray-Ray say, _"Bonne Chance!"_ ", Ray reminded his family as he leaves.

"That's your girl?", asks Frog Tiana.

Charlie then whistles, "Wonder what's your girl?"

"No, no, no. My girl? Ho, ho, ho. That's Evangeline.", Ray dreamt romantically.

"Evangeline?", both Frog Tiana and Charlie ask with Selina confused, Charlie saying, "Is she some other firefly or something?"

Ray answers, "Yes. She the most prettiest firefly ever did glow."

"Same with Selina. She's somehow a sweetheart to me like the Little Red-Haired Girl.", Charlie mentioned.

Ray squeals with love, "You know I talk to Evangeline most every night. She's kind of shy. Don't say much. And I know in my heart, someday...we are going to be together. Yeah."

"Aw, that's so sweet.", Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina agrees.

Frog Naveen, Linus and Flora then also agreed, "Yeah, so sweet.", before the former says, "Just do not settle down so quickly, my friend. There are plenty of fireflies in the swamp."

"There are, Naveen.", Linus and Flora calculates, as our six heroes go through a prickle bush.

As Louis goes, he then gets hurt by a prickle, screaming in pain. "Pricker bushes got me! Gator down! Gator down!", he screams as Ray sarcastically looks at the readers/audience. "The darkness is closing in! I'm so cold!"

"Will you hold still, you big baby?", Ray asks Louis for him to pull the pricker out of his finger, as the gator screams in pain. "I ain't touched it yet."

Meanwhile, three men pop out from a bush not near from our heroes, carrying weapons. It appears that they are hunters.

"Oh, take a look at them two jumpers, and those four humans. I can taste them frog legs and money already!", the first hunter, Reggie says.

The second hunter, Darnell asks, "Bet they taste real good with the sauce piquant, right, Pa?", to his father Reggie.

"Will you keep quiet?!", silently says Reggie to his son, hitting him on the head with his son's club, which doesn't react, only saying "Ow."

The third hunter, Two-Fingers mumbles, giving Reggie a plan.

"Oh! My thoughts exactly, Two Fingers! It's time to catch us some frogs and those humans!", Reggie exclaims as he and Two-Fingers duck down but Darnell, which his father Reggie pulls him down to duck.

When our six heroes continue going through the bush, Frog Naveen says, "You know, waitress, I have finally figured out what is wrong with you."

"Have you now?", asks Frog Tiana.

Frog Naveen continues, "You do not know how to have fun. There. Somebody had to say that."

"But we know how to have fun, Naveen. We've been through exciting and tough adventures!", Charlie told Frog Naveen about him and his friends' past adventures with Garfield, which Linus and Flora haven't met Garfield yet, but they still had adventures separately.

Frog Tiana then said to Frog Naveen, "Thank you, though. Because I figured out what your problem is, too."

"I'm too wonderful?", asks Frog Naveen, until getting hit by a branch in the bush by Tiana, as our four human heroes facepalm again.

Frog Tiana answers, "No. You're a no-count, philandering, lazy bump on a log."

Frog Naveen chuckles and coughs, "Killjoy."

"What'd ya say?", asks Frog Tiana.

"Nothing.", says Frog Naveen, before coughing again, "A stick in the mud."

Selina then says, "Uh oh. This argument can't be good."

"Listen here, mister. This stick in the mud has had to work two jobs her whole life while you've been sucking on a silver spoon, chasing chambermaids around your ivory tower.", Frog Tiana pointed out to Frog Tiana as our six heroes continue out through the bush.

Charlie also was reluctant to this argument, "Point made."

Frog Naveen then mumbles, "Actually, it's polished marble."

Suddenly, a net catches Frog Naveen, as Charlie and Selina try to follow to get him back!

"Ooh, I got me one, boys! Y'all get that little one and those other humans over there!", Reggie, being the one who catched Frog Naveen while Charlie and Selina see this, calls to his other hunters.

Darnell then pops out of nowhere and tries to catch Frog Tiana, Linus and Flora, which he catches the frog, but Frog Tiana, with the help of Linus, use their strength to break the hunter's first two fingers, a little violently.

As Frog Tiana, Linus and Flora try to run away, Darnell then pulls out a dozen of knives, and throws them at the three heroes!

Gasping and hugging each other, the knives missed the three heroes around them without a hit. They then try to run again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ray finally gets the prickle out of Louis' finger, as he screams in pain.

Reggie, while on his boat, says, "That's good hunting today, yes, indeed!", while Charlie and Selina were trying to get Frog Naveen back. The gator then notices something when this happens.

Guns.

"Hunters with guns!", Louis shivers with fear, as he accidentally jumps back into the prickle bush, screaming in pain due to the prickles.

Ray also notices the hunters, while Reggie says, "Look at them big frog legs! I want me some corn bread with this dinner!", while the firefly notices the hunter has captured Frog Naveen while Charlie and Selina get on the boat.

"Oh, no!", Ray alerts as he flies quickly towards the hunters' boat, "A bug got to do what a bug got to DO!"

When Reggie looks from behind, Ray suddenly goes inside Reggie's nose, letting Frog Naveen go back in the water at the moment Charlie and Selina get on the hunters' boat. Reggie was trying to make the firefly stop lighting up inside his nose, slapping himself to try to get him out as Charlie tries to prevent him from doing so.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't inhale.", Charlie says to Reggie as he tries to help Ray.

The hunter then kicks Charlie and Selina off the boat, while he blows his nostril, sending Ray rocketing to a rock with a mucus mess.

"This is gonna be harder than we thought.", Charlie says to the firefly when he and Selina come to Ray.

Ray then weakly says, "I think I done chipped my favourite tooth.", as he sinks from the rock he hit into the water.

* * *

Still trying to run away from the frog hunters, Frog Tiana, Linus and Flora make a run for it until they see Darnell coming for them!

"Here I come, Two-Fingers! I'll help-", Darnell says as he stomps towards the three heroes, holding his trusty club. Luckily, he slips on some mud, landing on his other hunter friend, Two-Fingers.

As Linus and Flora get off the log, the landing Darnell caused on Two-Fingers also causes the log to launch Frog Tiana like a teeter-totter, right into one of their frog cage traps.

"Wow! Pa!", Darnell exclaims as he realizes they caught Frog Tiana.

Linus then says as he and Flora are fear-stricken, "Good grief."

"We've got some!", Darnell continues as he puts the caged Frog Tiana, and the hostage Linus and Flora on their boat, saying this to Reggie.

As Frog Tiana tries to get out of the cage, Two-Fingers sits on the cage, saying to the frog, "Shush now! Get on quiet there!"

"What happened to yours?", asks Darnell to Reggie, about the other three.

Reggie says to his son, "Shut your trap, Darnell!"

* * *

While Charlie and Selina try to find Frog Naveen, he suddenly pops out from the water and cheers, "Free!", scatting in victory.

"There you are!", Charlie smiles, before saying, "Wait. Where's Tiana? And Linus and Flora?", before he, Selina and Frog Naveen then see the three hostage!

Selina then hurries, "Use your tongue!", as Frog Naveen does so, successfully making it to the boat.

"Hang on!", Charlie says to Selina as they both hold on to Frog Naveen. The three look like they were waterskiing, until they thud on the end of the boat as the three see.

The hunters hear the thud, Darnell asking, "Pa, did you hear that suspicious thud?"

Reggie removes his hat, revealing Frog Naveen. Charlie and Selina, on the other hand, were sneaking up to the hunters as well. Frog Tiana, Linus and Flora sees their three friends doing this, while Frog Naveen shushes.

As Selina hides while Charlie starts to taunt them by dancing and making faces hilariously, Darnell and Two-Fingers see this as the big hunter pulls out his club again.

"What are you two gawking at?", Reggie asks before Charlie yells,

" _NOW!_ "

It was now Charlie, Selina and Frog Naveen's chance to free their friends.

Darnell accidentally hits his father hunter Reggie numerous times, as he says, "Just missed them! I will make him pay for his insolence!"

"Two-Fingers! I need some help over here!", Reggie alerts his hunter friend.

While Frog Tiana, Linus and Flora witnesses this, both Frog Naveen and Charlie said to their friends in hostage, "Now! Go!", when Two-Fingers sits up from the cage while Flora was able to use her magic to untie herself and Linus as well, freeing them.

"Would you stop that?", asks Two-Fingers to Darnell to stop clubbing Reggie, putting a rifle in Reggie's face, also pointing it at Frog Naveen, Charlie and Selina in the same direction. "Hold still."

"He's got a gun.", Charlie and Selina hug in fear as this happens.

At that moment, Linus and Flora frees Frog Tiana, while the three help Frog Naveen, Charlie and Selina by putting the gun on Reggie's crotch.

"No, no, no, you idiot! Not there!", Reggie pleaded to Two-Fingers when this happens.

Charlie and Linus both say, "Crotchshot!", before Two-Fingers accidentally shoots Reggie's crotch off-screen.

Two-Fingers were blown to the back of the boat as Darnell laughs at his father, which Two-Fingers actually shot part of the boat and his pants off.

Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana land on Two-Fingers' right foot, the former saying, "Watch this.", as the male frog inflates his mouth like last time, while Charlie taunts him again by dancing in front of him.

Darnell then accidentally stomps on Two-Fingers' foot and hits him on the stomach with his club, saying, "Missed it.", as the two frogs land on top of Darnell.

The two frogs and Charlie then poke Two-Fingers' eye and the hunter angrily tries to hit them with his rifle, but it easily breaks as Darnell chuckles with no exclamation of pain.

"Get them!", Reggie yells as the three hunters try to get our six heroes, but for unsuccessful examples, Reggie gets hit by Two-Fingers' foot, Darnell hits Two-Fingers' with his club, Two-Fingers pokes Darnell's eyes, and Darnell hits his father Reggie once again like a cymbal.

Charlie then says, "Charlie winds up the shot...", as he, Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana jump over Darnell, with the former doing a frontflip, causing the hunter to hit himself with his own club.

Selina, Linus and Flora land back into the water as Charlie and the two frogs land on Darnell, the young boy saying, "...Touchdown!"

The three hunters were defeated and dazed, Reggie saying, "These two frogs and those four humans...ain't like no one I ever seen. They smart."

Charlie and the two frogs then jump in front of the hunters, Frog Tiana saying, "And we talk, too."

"So, I suggest you should just scream and flee right now because ANIMALS CAN TALK!", says Charlie, taunting them.

The three hunters see this in shock and they scream while fleeing in their boat, Charlie still on it as the two frogs jump off the boat onto a rock.

But before they can run away from Charlie's friends' sight, Charlie was trying to turn the boat around, while beating them up non-violently. "Let me teach you guys a lesson about how you should not hunt us!", the boy then says as he turns the boat around, seeing a log-like thing on the way back.

When is about to grab the thing he saw, he also kicks Darnell, causing him to lose control of the boat. The thing Charlie pulls out reveals the same gator leader that attacked Charlie earlier in the story, while the boat went sideways and was sent in the air in slow-motion. A song then starts for a few moments.

 **Just call me angel of the morning, angel, Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby,**

 **Just call me angel of the morning, angel, Then slowly turn away from me...**

Two-Fingers' collection of frog-hunting weapons spill right in front of the gator, as camera shots switch to see Reggie still in the boat, but in the air, Two-Fingers screaming inaudibly, and Darnell about to fall off the boat. The camera shot then switch to see Charlie turning around to see the readers/audience.

"Wait...did I leave the stove on?", Charlie asks the audience/readers, before the sequence switches back to normal speed.

The leader gator was decapitated off-screen when Two-Fingers' hunting saw from his weapons slice him, while the boat was crashing by rolling around. Reggie and Darnell fall into the water, seemingly hurt without serious injury, and Two-Fingers was sent up in the air, being impaled by a tree branch on his pants without injury for a second off-screen. We then see the boat continuing to roll as it stops near the two frogs, Selina, Linus and Flora.

"I'm okay!", Charlie says as he flawlessly lands near his friends, with them cheering. "Don't worry about those hunters, I took care of them. Besides, nobody's getting hurt."

"Are you sure?", asks Linus, before Charlie and his friends see Two-Fingers fall off from the tree branch and into the water.

Charlie silently hesitates, "That guy was up there before I got here." before he and his friends go back to Ray and Louis.


	19. The Swamp Gumbo (Charliepool)

Back on land, Ray was back on the ground, while Louis, who got out of the prickle bush, tries to save him by doing compressions and CPR with a stick, which was successfully. "You all right there, little bug?", asks Louis to Ray.

Ray says, "I'm fine. But your breath done near kill me to death.", coughing before flying safely again.

"Uh, would you mind?", Louis asks Ray to remove the prickle on his chest.

Ray answers, "I got you covered, brah.", as he pulls the prickle out.

"Much obliged, peewee.", Louis thanks the firefly. "Now how about...", he then says as the gator turns around to reveal dozens of prickles on his behind. "...the other side?"

Ray groans.

" _"And we talk, too."_ I like that! You are secretly funny!", laughs Frog Naveen.

"And I also like the part where you stand against the hunters, Charlie, my love!", Selina adores, kissing Charlie's cheek.

Charlie then suggests, "What should my superhero name be? How about... Invincharlie? No, not good... Captain Charlie? No, not good either... Or how about... Charliepool...? Yeah! Charliepool sounds great as a superhero! I also like the songs I use with the help from the author of this."

"Charliepool is perfect.", Selina agrees, kissing her boyfriend again.

Frog Tiana then asks Frog Naveen, "Not a stick in the mud? Say it. Say it."

"Well, I wouldn't go...", Frog Naveen hesitates, between his and Frog Tiana's words. "All right. You're not exactly-"

"I can't hear you. I'm sorry, what?", Frog Tiana says.

"...a complete stick deep in the mud.", confesses Frog Naveen as Frog Tiana giggles.

Then they hear someone scream, which happens to be Louis, which Ray is trying to easily pull the prickles out of his behind. "Easy! EASY!", the gator says to the firefly.

"This one's in there, ain't it? Hold on.", the firefly says. "Hi, guys! I need a little help here!", he then says as Linus and Flora come to help.

Louis then says in pain as the three help his prickle problem, "HOLY-"

"DON'T!", Charlie says to the gator to avoid painful profanity, as Louis grunts in pain.

"Guys, I know we gots to get to Mama Odie lickety-split, but this particular extract-ification is going to take a while, yeah.", Ray says as he, Linus and Flora help Louis.

Charlie, Selina and Frog Naveen then mourned, "Oh. Poor Louis."

"You know what would make me feel better?", Louis asks the three, before screaming in pain after one of the prickles is removed from his behind. "Crawfish smothered in remoulade sauce...", Louis dreamt again, before yelling in pain again, "MERCY!"

"Just a little more!", Ray, Linus and Flora yell to remind Louis.

"...with some Bananas Foster sprinkled with pralines...", Louis continued to dream before exclaiming in pain again, "Oh, Mama!"

Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina goes to search for food, which they find a pumpkin, the female frog saying, "How about some swamp gumbo?"

"With some herbals to kill your prickle pain?", Charlie asks.

Louis answers, "That'll do.", before yelling in pain once again.

Frog Naveen then sits and says, "Sounds delicious. I'll start with a pre-dinner cocktail, and something to nibble on while I wait. Thanks."

"No, no, no, no, no. Your royal highness, you are going to mince these mushrooms.", says Frog Tiana to Frog Naveen.

Selina then adds, "While I will find some herbals for the gumbo."

"Do what?", asks Frog Naveen, not understanding what he is supposed to do to help make the gumbo.

Charlie and Frog Tiana then say, "Mince the mushrooms! Hop to it!", as they climb to find more ingredients while Selina comes back with several vegetables and herbs.

"Little ridiculous.", mumbles Frog Naveen.

"Are you mincing?", asks Frog Tiana when she continued to search with Charlie.

Frog Naveen answers, "All right! Relax.", while he tries to mince the mushrooms.

In the meantime, Charlie and Frog Tiana finds some healthy peppers, while Selina watches Frog Naveen try to mince the mushrooms, which he only slices once. "One.", he says.

"Come on, Naveen, you can do better than that!", Selina gave Frog Naveen advice.

The two then hear a sound as Charlie and Frog Tiana come over, both saying, "Step aside, mister.", the latter saying, "Watch and learn."

Charlie, Selina and Frog Naveen then see Frog Tiana slice the mushroom more than him and dice the mushroom into hundreds of pieces.

"Oh, all right.", Frog Naveen understands while Frog Tiana gets another mushroom for him to slice and dice it. On the other hand, Charlie and Selina help put more ingredients in the gumbo.

Frog Naveen chuckles as Frog Tiana helps him slice the mushroom quickly, which he starts getting to hang of it. "There you go.", Frog Tiana smiles.

"I've never done anything like this before.", reveals Frog Naveen.

"Really?", asks Frog Tiana, surprised.

Frog Naveen then says, "All right. But when you live in a castle, everything is done for you. All the time. They dress you, they feed you, drive you. Brush your teeth."

"Yeah, that reminds me when I was a little boy.", says Charlie, who is still a kid, while he is working on the gumbo with his girlfriend Selina and Frog Tiana.

"Me too.", says Selina as well.

Frog Tiana then says, "Oh, poor baby."

"I admit it was a charmed life until the day my parents cut me off, and suddenly I realized...I do not know how to do anything.", admitted Frog Naveen.

The three stop working on the gumbo, and Frog Tiana comes over to be surprised, saying, "Well, hey, you got the makings of a decent mushroom mincer."

"There's so much more for you to know, but first we have to break this spell and defeat that evil voodoo man.", Charlie plans.

"Oh, you guys think so?", interested Frog Naveen.

Frog Tiana answers, "Keep practicing and I just might hire you."

"Really?!", surprised Frog Naveen.

"No."

"Ugh! Come on! What was that? That was below the frog belt!", Frog Naveen chuckles.

Charlie then sighs romantically with Selina. "Yep. This gumbo is gonna taste so good."

* * *

 **10:30 PM**

In another part of the bayou, one of Facilier's shadows appear, discovering the aftermath of what happened to our heroes the night before when the Masquerade Ball happened.

The shadow evilly smiles and then howls and shrieks to it's fellow evil shadows, which a dozen of shadows follow it...


	20. The Musical Serenade

**Note: This chapter will feature a bonus fan-made song based on the Oscar-winning song Man or Muppet from The Muppets during a song.**

 **11:00 PM**

"...you going to see a blind nutria.", Ray says. "You say, _"Hello?"_ , and he say, _"What?"_ , and you say, _"That's an ugly fish!"_ "

Charlie, Selina, Linus, Flora, the two frogs and Louis laugh to Ray's joke.

"Wow, you guys! This gumbo tastes really good! Like tomato soup mixed with chicken noodle mixed with vegetables and herbs and everything!", Linus raves.

Frog Tiana asks, "Anyone for seconds?"

"We sure do!", the four humans pleases.

"That was magnificent! You guys truly have gifts.", Frog Naveen says, proud for our heroes.

Frog Tiana answers happily, "Why...", before pouring some swamp gumbo in Charlie, Selina, Linus, Flora and Frog Naveen's bowls. "...thank you."

Ray gasps happily suddenly, saying, "There she is! The sweetest firefly in all creation."

"Evangeline?", asks Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina excitingly.

"Is she high from the trees, or low as the lily-pads?", excitingly asks Linus and Flora as well.

Louis was eating his swamp gumbo, saying, "I want to meet this girl. Where she at?"

"How you can miss her? She glowing right up there in front of y'all!", Ray told his seven friends, showing them what his true love actually is.

The Wishing Star.

"The wishing star?!", asks Charlie and Selina, as they, the two frogs, Linus and Flora look at each other, confused, before Ray began to sing a love song.

 **Ray: Look how she lights up the sky, Ma belle (My beautiful) Evangeline...**

"That ain't no fire-", Louis notices the heart Ray makes with his firefly light during his performance.

Linus and Frog Naveen then throw a rock at Louis, saying, "Quiet! Ray's setting the mood here!"

 **Ray: So far above me, yet I, know her heart belongs to only me... J'et adore (I adore you), J'et aime (I love you), Evangeline...**

"I adore you. I love you.", Frog Naveen says, translating a few of the song's lyrics.

Selina scolds, "Naveen!"

"I'm just translating.", Frog Naveen excuses.

Charlie breaks the fourth wall during the song, "You know, the author translates the foreign lyrics in songs."

 **Ray: You're my queen of the night, so still, so bright, that someone as beautiful as she, could love someone like me...**

As Ray sings this part, Frog Tiana and Frog Naveen begin to dance as the two human kids and two Alfea teens watch.

"No. I don't dance.", Frog Tiana says nervously.

 **Ray: Love always finds a way, it's true... And I love you, Evangeline...**

"I've never danced.", says Frog Tiana after hopping away a bit in embarrassment.

Frog Naveen says as he pulls Frog Tiana, "If I can mince, you can dance.", before dancing while Louis sets up the romantic music, causing another song to begin for our human friends.

 **Charlie: I reflect on my reflection, and I ask myself the question, what's the right direction...to go...? I don't know...**

 **Am I a kid...or am I a fairy? (Flora: Am I a fairy?)** **If I'm a fairy, then I'm a very kiddy fairy. (Flora: Very kiddy fairy...)**

 **Am I a fairy... (Flora: Fairy...) ...or am I a kid? (Flora: Am I a kid?)**

 **If I'm a kid, that makes me a fairy of a kid... (Flora: A fairy of a kid...)**

 **Selina: I look into these eyes, that no one recognize, the one I see inside... It's time for me to decide...**

 **Am I a kid...or am I a fairy? (Linus: Am I a fairy?) If I'm a fairy, then I'm a very kiddy fairy. (Linus: Very kiddy fairy...)**

 **Am I a fairy... (Linus: Fairy...) ...or am I a kid? (Linus: Am I a kid?)**

 **If I'm a kid, that makes me a fairy of a kid... (Linus: A fairy of a kid...)**

During both performances, Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana's dance starts to go intense as Ray lights up the flowers around the lilypad they are dancing on, before the two go underwater.

Shining colorful spotlights with leaves, Ray continues to sing before the four humans later after his part.

 **Ray: Love is beautiful, Love is wonderful, Love is everything, do you agree? Mais oui (But, yes)!**

 **Charlie, Selina, Linus & Flora: Here we go again, I'm always running out of time, I think we've made up our mind, ****Now we understand who we are...**

 **Charlie: I'm a kid! (Selina: I'm a fairy!) I'm a fairy of a kid! (Selina: I'm a very kiddy fairy!) I"M A FAIRY OF A KID!**

 **Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora: That's what we are...**

Before the other song finishes after Charlie and Selina's song finished, Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana jump out of the water while Charlie and Selina come back to the two frogs with Linus and Flora watching on.

 **Ray: Look how she lights up the sky...**

Frog Tiana's eyes twinkles romantically as Ray sang this. Frog Naveen gasps and smiles to this. Then, Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana was about to kiss along with Charlie and Selina...

 **Ray: I love you, Evangeline...**

Before they could do so, Frog Tiana chuckles after the song, with the other heroes, saying, "Lottie's getting herself one heck of a dance partner. We best be pushing on.", before hopping away from Frog Naveen with Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora.

Frog Naveen sighs after this, looking at his shadow.

A shadow hand appears, grabbing Frog Naveen by the leg, screaming for help!

"Naveen!", Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina yells, as Charlie leads the way with Louis and Ray following.

While Charlie was catching up with Frog Naveen being dragged by the shadows, Frog Naveen tries to hold on to a log, but the shadows pulled him away as the shadows sped across the water.

"WAIT!", Charlie says as he stops the shadows when he reaches the water. "You may be wondering why the frog and the bald young boy and the yellow shirt. Well, that's so bad guys can't see me get hurt.", he then says to the shadows as they look at Charlie. "That shadow's got the right idea, he wore the brown pants!", Charlie then said, pointing to the shadow holding Frog Naveen, who doesn't have brown pants because it is a shadow.

The shadows start to come over to Charlie, but the boy halts them from doing so.

"WAIT! Fine, but I only have two flashlights, so you're gonna have to run!", Charlie said to the shadows, who suddenly pulls out two flashlights off-screen, saying to the readers/audience, "Let's make it count, you guys."

Charlie then spins up in the air as he shined a flashlight on the shadow holding Frog Naveen, which burns it, while shining the two flashlights on the other three shadows, burning them as well.

Another shadow comes behind Charlie, before the boy turns around fearlessly as he does a pose. "Someone's not sneaky.", the boy says before burning the shadow with the flashlight.

Finishing off some of the last shadows, Charlie then spins up again and shined a flashlight on three shadows, burning them in one light.

As he took time to take breaths after his battle, he then inhales the bayou air, sighing, "I'm rewarding myself tonight.", or as an alternative line, "I'm very pumped up right now.", before either one of the last quotes he said, he then says, "Good Charliepool!"

Just then, the last shadow Charlie forgot to burn with the flashlight appears right in front of him.

"Bad Charliepool?", Charlie says before pulling out his two flashlights, which immediately.

But before the shadow can even escape, another light shined, which Charlie doesn't do.

Frog Naveen comes out of the water with Charlie coming over to him.

"What happened, Charlie?", asks Charlie's girlfriend, Selina, as the other heroes come.

Charlie says, "I took care of the shadows, but I can't understand why I didn't burn the last one.", before he and the other look at what's in front of them.

A strange silhouette appears, as the heroes look in fear.

It wasn't a shadow, but it was a old African-American lady wearing shades, white clothes, golden jewelry and holding a club with a fire. It was Mama Odie.

"Not bad for a 197-year old blind lady.", chuckles Mama Odie, blowing the fire from her club and extinguishing it. "Now which one of you naughty children been messing with the Shadow Man?"

The eight heroes pause, before Louis and Charlie point to Frog Naveen.

"He did.", Charlie Brown answers to Mama Odie as Frog Naveen smiles embarrassingly.


	21. Digging a Little Deeper

**MAMA ODIE"S HOME 12:00 AM**

In Mama Odie's shipwrecked home, Frog Tiana greets, "We're so glad we found you, Mama Odie."

"Yeah, Ray and Louis here have been telling us all about you.", agrees Charlie. "We've been travelling quite a long way, and you can't imagine what we've been through. Like, for example, I have gained a healing factor so whenever I've hurt, it heals fast. And we-", he continues as he, Selina, Linus, Flora and the two frogs stop to see a pair of eyeballs and dentures in water-filled jars, before continuing a moment later.

"And we heard that you-", Selina tries to continue for Charlie, before Mama Odie alerts,

"JUJU!"

Linus and Flora both ask, "Who's Juju?", before the two see a snake, which appears to be Juju. The two nearly shriek at the sight of a snake.

Mama Odie then smiles at Juju, "Come on over here, you bad boy.", as Charlie, Selina, Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana too see the snake, shocked. "Give us a little sugar, now.", the old lady then says to the snake, kissing it disgustingly.

"AGH! Look away, guys! LOOK AWAY!", Charlie screams as he turns the camera to focus on him, Selina, Linus, Flora and the two frogs, while Louis gives our heroes a gagging look of disgust.

Selina then says to Charlie, "Alright, I get it. I like snakes. Not all the time, but I do. It's natural to wrap a boa constrictor around your neck, right?"

"Okay...?", says Charlie, agreeing.

Mama Odie then says, "Y'all just loves your mama, don't you?", to Juju, before pulling it's body to use as a walking stick since she's blind. "Good to see you again, Ray. How's your grandmama?", she then greets Ray, while Juju hits a bell when Mama Odie tries to walk to it's direction.

"She's fine. Got in a little trouble for flashing the neighbors again.", Ray greeted back.

At some point, Mama Odie and Juju reaches the old lady's chair, with her saying, "Ooh, I like that gal's spunk!", chuckling as Juju helps her feet up on the footrest.

"Mama Odie," Frog Tiana says as she and Frog Naveen jump onto the side of the chair while the four humans stand aside the chair. "We don't want to take up too much of your time-"

Mama Odie then asks, "Y'all want some candy?", pulling out a few objects but one candy and three jelly beans. The six disagree kindly before Mama Odie says, "Now, that's too bad. It's a special candy. Would have turned y'all human.", as she eats the candy, as the six beg not to eat it pleadingly before the old lady laughs, "I'm just messing with y'all!"

"How on Earth did you know that we wanted to turn back-", asks Frog Tiana before the six heroes see Mama Odie sleeping.

Frog Naveen, Linus and Flora then try to wake Mama Odie up, saying, "Mama Odie?", before the old lady jolts up.

"JUJU!", Mama Odie yells to the snake, startling it. "Why didn't you tell me my gumbo was burning?"

Louis ask Ray amidst the conversation, "You sure this is the right blind voodoo lady who lives in a boat in a tree in the bayou?"

"Pretty sure.", the firefly answers.

The six heroes then go to Mama Odie making the gumbo, the old lady continuing, "Can't believe this. Got to do everything around here."

"Mama Odie, if you-", Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina try to talk.

The old lady then gives the three a taste test, "Taste this!", as she gives them a smackerel of the gumbo. "Well?"

"Hit hard with a couple of shots of Tabasco and it's the bee's knees.", Frog Tiana tells the lady.

Charlie continues, "It tastes somehow like the swamp gumbo. Loved it, needs an ingredient, and I bet the Tabasco gumbo tastes like perfect soup. Now, can they-"

"Juju!", yells Mama Odie, as the snake puts a few shots of Tabasco in the gumbo. She then tastes the gumbo before cheering with exclaim, thinking the gumbo's taste was better. "That's got some zang to it! That's just what it needed. Now, y'all figure out what you need?"

"For what?", asks Charlie. "It's just like you said, Mama Odie. These two frogs need to be human-"

Mama Odie then scoffed at our heroes and yelled, "Y'all ain't got the sense you was born with! Y'all want to be human but you're blind to what you need. And love is blind sometimes."

"Well, actually, you're blind.", corrects Charlie apologizingly.

Frog Naveen says, "What we want? What we need? Is all the same thing, yes?", before getting hit by Mama Odie.

The old lady says, "Is the same thing? NO! You listen to your mama now.", before another song begins.

 **Mama Odie: Don't matter what you look like, don't matter what you wear,**

 **How many rings you got on your finger, we don't care, no? (** **Flamingos: We don't care!)**

 **Don't matter where you come from, don't even matter what you are, A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat, had 'em all in here, (Flamingos: Had 'em all in here!)**

 **And they all knew what they wanted, what they wanted me to do, I told 'em what they needed, Just like I be telling you,**

 **You got to dig a little deeper, find out who you are, You got to dig a little deeper, It really ain't that far,**

 **When you find out who you are, You'll find out what you need, (Mama Odie and Flamingos: Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed!** **You got to dig (2x),)**

 **Prince Froggy is a rich little boy, you want to be rich again, that ain't gonna make you happy now, did it make you happy then? No!**

 **Money ain't got no soul, money ain't got no heart, All you need is some self-control, Make yourself a brand new start,**

 **You got to dig a little deeper, don't have far to go, You got to dig a little deeper, Tell the people Mama told you so!**

 **Can't tell you what you find, Maybe love will grant you peace of mind, Dig a little deeper and you know!**

"Miss Froggy? And kids?", asks Mama Odie to Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina, during the song.

Charlie and Frog Tiana ask, "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Might I have a word with y'all?", the old lady asks, which the three agree. "You's a hard one, that's what I heard.", she then says, showing the three a vision from the gumbo, like a vision in a cauldron, as the old lady sings to Tiana,

 **Mama Odie: Your daddy was a loving man, Family, through and through, You your daddy's daughter, When he had in him, you got in you,**

 **You got to dig a little deeper, for you, it's gonna be tough, You got to dig a little deeper, You ain't dug near far enough,**

 **Dig down deep inside yourself, You'll find out what you need, Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed!**

When she sings this, Mama Odie, Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina go up the crow's nest, while Frog Naveen, Linus and Flora watch, deciding to go with them too. The flamingos help open the windows to reveal it's morning already, which is confusing for it's timeline, that hours could've past already.

 **Mama Odie: Open up the windows! Let in the light, children! Blue skies and sunshine... (2x)**

 **Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina: Blue skies and sunshine...!**

 **All: Guaranteed!**

The finale of this song ends with a colorful, powerful morning extravaganza!

"Well, Miss Froggy and you kids, do you understand what you need now?", asks Mama Odie cheerfully.

Frog Tiana says, "Yes, I do, Mama Odie! I need to dig a little deeper and work even harder to get my restaurant!"

Charlie then jolts in realization and he, Selina, Flora and Mama Odie facepalm.

"All right, y'all, one more time!", Ray tries to sing the song earlier again, but the flamingos go away in disappointment. "Nobody is going to sing with Ray? Okay."

Mama Odie then says, "Well, if y'all are set on being human, there's only one way."

"And we're about to find out how defeat that evil voodoo manipulating spell-casting villain.", Charlie then says as he and his friends go with Mama Odie.

* * *

 **7:00 AM**

Back downstairs, Mama Odie is swirling the gumbo in the same tub that she used to make the gumbo and show Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina about the former's father, chanting, "Gumbo, gumbo, in the pot, we need a princess, whatcha got?"

The vision in the tub then show Charlotte, sleeping.

"Charlotte. She's not a princess, and isn't that stalking or is it just a vision?", asks Charlie as our heroes see the vision.

Mama Odie then says to him, "Hush up and look at the gumbo!"

"Okay, okay.", Charlie settled.

In the vision, we then see someone enter Charlotte's room. It was her father, Eli Big Daddy La Bouff.

"That's right. Big Daddy's King of the Mardi Gras parade.", remembers Tiana, as our heroes see the vision. "So that makes Lottie a princess."

"Does that count?", asks Frog Naveen and Selina ask Mama Odie.

The old lady answers, "Yes, it does. But only till midnight when Mardi Gras is over."

"Oh, so there's a Cinderella similarity now! Like the fairy godmother.", mentioned Charlie as he broke the fourth wall again while Frog Naveen once again exclaims in shock in a foreign language.

Mama Odie then told the heroes, "Hop and run along, you only got till then to get that princess to kiss you.", as she showed them a demonstration of what will happen. "Once she does, boom!", she says as it shows once Charlotte kisses Frog Naveen, the two frogs turn back to humans. She chuckles after, "You both turn human!"

"That actually sounds very excellent. Wait. Midnight?", says Charlie when he, Selina, Flora, Linus and the two frogs ask. "It pretty sure sounds like a magical fairytale, but we believe in them."

"That doesn't give us much time at all!", hurries Frog Tiana and Selina as the heroes go.

Louis also asks Mama Odie, "What about me, Mama? I want to be human, too, so I can play jazz with the Big Boys. I want fingers and toes and a bellybutton, not the kind that sticks out but the kind that goes in."

"Jabber Jaws, you dig a little deeper.", hushes Mama Odie, squeezing Louis' jaws. "You'll find everything you need.", before pushing the gator out the door with the other characters. "There's a lot of river between here and New Orleans, Y'all best get to swimming."

"Wait! I got a better idea.", thought Louis out loud.

Charlie and Selina then see the gator, "Where to?", excitingly.


	22. On the Steamboat

**STEAMBOAT 8:00 AM**

Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora get up on the boat and the former kid says, "Alright, Louis. You can come, now.", as Louis looks around for humans. "The coast is clear."

Louis also whistles for his other friends Frog Tiana, Frog Naveen and Ray, as they get on the boat as well. The gator then hears music and gasps to see who's coming.

The silhouettes show guys holding guns!

"They got guns!", scared Louis, as everyone tries to find a place to hide. The firefly flies into a escape pipe while the two frogs go behind it. Louis tried to fit in the escape pipe but he was too big to fit. The other humans try to push Louis in, but fails. The four decide they just got to act natural while Louis wraps himself to look like an object in fright.

As it turns out, they weren't guys holding guns. It was guys wearing animal costumes with musical instruments.

"So, how are you doing? Oh, great, good to see ya.", Charlie says to the music men.

One of the band members wearing a lion costume commented on Louis, "Man, this is one killer-diller costume!"

"Hey, gator! Can you blow that horn?", asks the second band member, wearing a bird costume.

Unsure, Louis performs his trumpet, the band loving the music.

The band member wearing a lion costume says, "Come on. Sit in with us! We're playing Mardi Gras!"

Louis sighs in relief before screaming with joy while playing his horn to go with the Big Boys, as the four humans watch.

"Well, his wish has been granted!", Flora says to her friends.

Looking at the two frogs after, they were hugging before letting go and chuckling.

"We can't miss this! Little Louis going to finally play with the big boys!", Ray told the two frogs.

Linus also says, "We noticed."

The three but Frog Naveen, Linus and Flora follow Ray, before Frog Tiana and Charlie ask them, "Guys, you coming?"

"Oh! We'll catch up with you later.", Frog Naveen, Linus and Flora answers, as the two humans and Frog Tiana go.

The three then looks at a few objects on the ground, thinking of what they should make with them.

* * *

 **6:00 PM**

The three finally crafted a small makeshift ring, and puts it in a orange shell.

Frog Naveen then asks, "Oh, Evangeline. Why can't I just look Tiana in the eye and say, _"I will do whatever it takes to make all your dreams come true because...because I love you?"_ "

Ray watches Frog Naveen say this to the Wishing Star, before he interrupts, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys! You making goo-goo eyes at my girl?!", before flying towards the three. "THAT'S IT! Put them up! I'm going to make some shoes out of you!"

"No, Ray! I'm not in love with Evageline, I'm in love with Tiana!", Frog Naveen tries to tell Ray, who stops biting the side of his fingers in anger.

Linus then points out to Ray, "Exactly! I'm not in love with your star, Ray, okay? I'm not in love in stars, I just wish on the lucky ones like me and my friends back in Minnesota do! ...Well, I do have a love affair with the daughter of the Queen of Hearts.", Linus then says to himself about his events of his last adventure, not to the Wishing Star.

"And you know, I'm already in love with Helia back in Alfea.", mentions Flora.

Ray then glads, "Ooh, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You guys come here, you three!", kissing Frog Naveen's cheek since he is small, while Flora kisses Linus' cheek, not a beautiful love like her and Helia, but definitely attractive, like a thanks. "You're going to be happy together!"

"And I can no longer marry Miss Charlotte La Bouff. I'll find another way to get Tiana a restaurant.", thought Frog Naveen.

Ray excitingly says, "You're going to have the cutest little tadpoles!"

"I will get a job. Maybe two, maybe three!", thought Frog Naveen.

Linus and Flora cheer, "THAT'S THE TICKET! Charlie and Selina would love it!"

"I can't wait to tell chere and your friends!", Ray says as he lights up a heart and a arrow across it, saying about Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina before starting to fly away.

Frog Naveen then grabs the firefly, saying, "No, no, no. We must tell them. Alone."

"We'll tell you how it went after this.", Linus and Flora told the firefly.

"Right, you rascals!", Ray gets the point before laughing.

* * *

 **8:00 PM**

Some time after, Frog Naveen, Linus and Flora met Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina, as the six go up to the top of the steamboat.

"Where you taking us?", asks Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina to Frog Naveen as they went up.

Frog Naveen then says, "Oh, I just wanted to show you a little something to celebrate our last night together as frogs.", to Frog Tiana.

The six then couldn't believe what romantic view they are seeing.

On the top, there is a bottle of champagne, a flower, a candlelight, and a cup table with two cup chairs, while the four humans were given room for space for their romantic night, except for Linus and Flora, who are still liking the view.

"Oh!", Frog Tiana could not believe this, while Linus whistles to the sight. "All my years no one's ever done anything like this for me.", she then says, before laughing to Frog Naveen wearing a big butterfly-like bowtie.

"It is too much, is it not? Thank you, Beaux.", Frog Naveen asks then says to the butterfly bowtie, which was a black male butterfly.

"Uh oh, I thought it was a nice touch.", the butterfly says before leaving.

Charlie then says to the butterfly as it left, "Leave this to us. We're professional friends."

"Pretend you did not see that. Please, please, sit down.", apologizes Frog Naveen, before getting a dish for Frog Tiana.

"What is this?", asks Frog Tiana as the other four human see.

Frog Naveen removes the bowl on top of the dish, revealing a variety of minced fruits and possibly veggies. "Ta-da!"

"You minced!", prouds Charlie and Frog Tiana.

Frog Naveen answers, "I did! You have had quite an influence on me, which is amazing because I have dated thousands of women and... No, like two, three, just other women. And anyway, listen.", he then says.

Frog Naveen then reaches the bottom of the table, grabbing something as the other five watch him.

"You could not be more different, you know? You are practically one of the guys. No, no, no! You are not a guy, let me begin again.", stuttered Frog Naveen, as the five watch him as leans on the table, sending the plate of minced food over on him, falling over. "I'm not myself tonight. Tiana! Sorry, that was loud. This is a disaster."

Charlie then says, "No, it's cute. She loves it!"

"Tiana...I-", Frog Naveen says as he was about to propose her, but Frog Tiana sees something and smiles.

"There it is!", Frog Tiana gasps in happiness as she goes over.

Charlie, Selina, Flora and Linus then see this and say, "The restaurant we're going to buy! And we're close to New Orleans!"

All five sit by the edge and Frog Naveen also comes over to them while asking Frog Tiana, "Your restaurant?"

"Can't you just picture it? All lit up on the Fourth of July!", imagines Frog Tiana.

Frog Naveen then agreed, "Yes! Jazz pouring out on every window!"

"It should be elegant!", Charlie and Selina agree, dreaming of it.

Frog Naveen continued, "But you got to keep it loose, though. Got to let it swing."

"You know a good ukelele player?", asks Frog Tiana.

Frog Naveen asks in excitement, "Really? You'd let me perform?"

"I'll take to the owner... Owner says yes.", Frog Tiana says as Frog Naveen exclaims in a foreign language. "Folks are going to be coming together from all walks of life just to get a taste of our food.", she then says, with some words that she learnt from her deceased father.

Frog Naveen, Charlie and Selina asks as Frog Tiana leans on him in comfort, "Our food?", while the male frog was opening the shell with his makeshift ring.

"Huh? Oh, no, my father.", corrects the other five where she got the advice from.

Charlie then rates, "Well, those we're some memorable words your father told you, and he was actually a good man. So sad that he died in World War I."

"We always wanted to open that restaurant.", continues Frog Tiana. "He died before he could see it happen."

"We know.", says Selina.

Charlie continues, "But tomorrow, with your help, our dream is finally coming true.", to Frog Naveen.

"Tomorrow?", the male frog asks.

"If we don't deliver that money first thing tomorrow, I lose this place forever.", explains Frog Tiana.

Frog Naveen then took a few moments to think about this before sighing, "Tiana, I love..."

Frog Tiana looks at him happily while the four humans look at him with eager anticipation...

But Frog Naveen closes the shell with the ring, "...the way you light up when you talk about your dream.", while as he says this, Frog Tiana and the four humans smile warmly. "A dream that... It is so beautiful, I... I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it come true."

"Don't worry, Tiana. We'll help you get your restaurant.", Charlie agrees, before a boat horn interrupts the six.

The captain of the boat yells, "Port of New Orleans, all ashore!"

"We're finally here. New Orleans!", cheers Linus and Flora.

Frog Naveen says, "I'll go round out the other boys.", before leaving and picking up the shell with the ring as the other five watch him leave.

The five then sigh and then look up at Evageline, the evening wishing star.

"Evageline, I've always been so sure about what I wanted, but now I... What do we do?", asks Frog Tiana to the wishing star.

"Please tell us.", pleaded Charlie.

Unknowingly to the five heroes, we then see Frog Naveen captured by one of Facilier's shadows, grabbing him away!

* * *

 **9:00 PM**

Charlotte was knocking on the door, asking, "Prince Naveen, darling! You better hurry up. Don't want to be late for our Mardi Gras wedding."

"Um... Getting dressed! Just a few more minutes, my dearest heart!", Lawrence says, trying to imitate Prince Naveen's voice, while Charlotte was waiting outside the door.

Charlotte answers, "Okay, honey lamb. We'll be waiting in the Packard. Daddy, start the car!", before leaving.

"Oh, my heavens! I'm doomed!", Lawrence worried before exclaiming in pain as a card hits him.

Doctor Facilier then joined, "NO, Larry! I'm the one who's doomed. Unless we get that frog's blood in-"

A rumbling began. Three of the shadow man's shadows arrive through the fireplace, extinguishing it's fire, holding Frog Naveen, and throwing him in Facilier's hat!

"Ah! We are back in business, boys!", Facilier says to his fellow shadows.

Frog Naveen says while in hold of Facilier, "Get your filthy hands off me! Lawrence!"

"Oh, now hold still, your eminence!", chuckles Lawrence, holding the amulet as it's mouth opens as the camera zooms into it...


	23. Mardi Gras

**10:00 PM**

Our five heroes along with Louis and Ray exit the boat while Frog Tiana asks the firefly, "Ray, have you seen Naveen?"

"Look at you. Where the ring at?"

Charlie asks him, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, if Cap didn't say nothing, I ain't going to say nothing, because old Ray's sealed up tight as a drum, You ain't getting nothing out of me, no!", Ray declines to tell the five what he talked about.

"Ray?", asks Charlie and Frog Tiana questioningly.

The firefly continues, "Okay, Cap not going to marry Charlotte, he going to marry you, chere! Soon as he gets himself kissed and y'all both turn human, he's going to find a job, get you that restaurant- I said too much, didn't I?"

"You said just enough, Ray!", Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina says.

Linus and Flora then said to their friends, "We were talking with Naveen when he said this."

Charlie then thanked to the evening wishing star, "Thank you, Evangeline. You just made our days!", before turning to the audience, "Cue the music.", as he, Selina, Linus and Flora run to the celebration in Mardi Gras while Frog Tiana and Ray follow as the instrumental starts before the song.

 **C gon' give it to ya, hey wait for you to get it on your own, C gon' deliver it to ya,**

 **Knock-knock, open up the door, it's real, With the non-stop, pop-pop and stainless steel!**

 **Go hard getting busy with it, But I such got a good heart, I'll make a superhero wonder if he did it,**

 **I'm right and I'll do it again, 'Cause I'm right so I gots to win!**

 **Break bread wit the enemy, but no matter how many cats I break bread with,** **I'll break who you sending me!**

 **You crazy people never wanted nothing, but your life said, wow, that's for the light day,**

 **I'm getting down, Down, Like a person said, Freeze, But won't be the one ending up on his knees, just please!**

 **If the only thing you cats did is come out to play, stay out of my way, first we're gonna rock, then we're gonna roll, then we let it pop, go, let it go!**

 **C gon give it to you, he gonna give it to ya! (8x)**

As the song continues as the four humans do a super cool run with camera shots of Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora, the fun continues as well when there was a parade, with one of the floats similar to King Triton in The Little Mermaid, and some of the people on the floats sending out colourful necklaces are cameos of the PATF directors, Ron Clements and John Musker, who also directed The Little Mermaid.

"He was trying to propose! That's what all that fumbling was about!", cheerfully says Frog Tiana. "And here I thought all he wanted was to marry a rich girl!"

Charlie agrees as the song continued, "He was going to, and cared for you very much!"

"What are we looking for again?", asks the firefly, exclaiming as we then see a bit of Ray's point of view.

"You just keep your eyes out for the biggest, gaudiest float with a Mardi Gras princess about to kiss herself a...", Charlie told him as the five go by a street sign, before the five gasp as Frog Tiana finishes,

"...a frog."

The five sees Naveen and Charlotte being wed on top of one of the floats, with the latter's farmer watching on the float's throne. The priest on the float says during the celebrating ambience, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight in this fine celebration to join together, this prince and this young woman in holy matrimony."

"Charlotte... I don't trust this. You and Naveen aren't human yet- How can you still be a frog? I think it's fake.", suspects Charlie as Selina, Linus and Flora agree, while Frog Tiana sees this in shock.

Ray then suspects in shock, "Oh, no. This can't be right, darling. Mama Odie, she-", before gasping to see Frog Tiana gone.

"Tiana?", asks Charlie, as the five start to look for her.

* * *

 **GRAVEYARD 10:30 PM**

"Tiana? Tiana? Where are you?", calls Charlie and Selina as they, Linus, Flora and Ray look for Frog Tiana.

They somehow find the female frog sitting alone by a fence and a gravestone.

"Tiana, I know what we seen with our eyes, but if we just go back that way, we're going to find out your fairytale come true.", Charlie tried to reason with Frog Tiana.

Frog Tiana upsettingly says, "Just because you wish for something doesn't make it true."

"Not always.", comforted Selina.

Ray then smiles, "It's like my Evangeline always said to me..."

"Evageline is nothing but a star, Ray!", argues Frog Tiana, shocking Ray, Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora. "A big ball of hot air a million miles from here!"

Linus gasps when Frog Tiana says this, as well as Charlie.

Frog Tiana continues, "Open your eyes now, before you get hurt.", before she is about to leave, leaving the four humans and the firefly in tears, all five looking up at Evangeline.

"She just speaking out a broken heart. That's all that is...", teared up Ray.

Charlie then says, "Come on, Evangeline! We're going to show Tiana the truth! Selina, you stay and comfort Tiana. Linus, You and Flora, come with me and Ray!", as the four leave while Selina goes off to comfort Frog Tiana.


	24. Showdown at the Graveyard

**10:45 PM**

"If any of you objects to the union of these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace.", the priest said in the parade.

Doctor Facilier is watching from a balcony as the camera zooms out to him, holding a voodoo doll of Charlotte's father! He chuckles wickedly.

We then see the real Frog Naveen, inside of a box on the same float with the fake Prince Naveen and Charlotte.

"ME! ME! I OBJECT!", Frog Naveen tried to break free from the box while trying to speak loudly for the priest to hear. He then uses his tongue to pull himself closer to the fake prince, while the priest continues,

"Do you, Prince Naveen, take Charlotte to be your wife?"

While this happens, we then see Charlie, Linus and Flora sneak on the float, not being seen, while Ray whispers in the fake Prince Naveen's ear, "Cap, what you doing, son?", before the fake prince shrieks and makes Ray go away.

The fake Prince Naveen then sees the real Frog Naveen try to use it's tongue to pull itself, he stomps on it, causing him to pull his tongue back.

"...As you both shall live?", continued the priest through an unheard speech.

The fake Prince Naveen then says, "What? I do! Yes, I'm for it."

The priest continues, "Do you, Charlotte La Bouff...", as Ray, Charlie, Linus and Flora find Frog Naveen's tongue in the box, sneakingly. The four found the frog!

"Is that you, Cap?", asks Ray.

Charlie answers to the firefly silently, "It is!"

"Guys! Get me out of this box!", says Frog Naveen as he peeks through the hole of the box.

Ray says, "I can't hear you! I'm going to get you out this box!", as he shapes himself as a lock.

"Do your thing, Ray.", says Linus, as the firefly fits through the box glowingly.

Flora admist regretfully, "You got us in a box here."

"AH-HAA!", exclaims silently Charlie, liking Flora's joke and not alerting the others.

The priest continues as this happens, "...to keep yourself only unto him, as long as you both shall live?"

"Oh, I do.", dreamingly says Charlotte.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you man and-", the priest says while Facilier is seen about to pierce the Eli La Bouff voodoo doll, and the box Frog Naveen is in finally opens by Ray, making Charlie, Linus and Flora happy.

Frog Naveen, Charlie, Linus and Flora then go to the fake Prince Naveen as they pull him and the amulet the latter has from Facilier, angering the shadow man witch doctor, the five falling off the float.

"Goodness gracious! Are you all right?", asks Charlotte as Frog Naveen grabs a hold on Frog Naveen while the other three humans hide.

The fake Prince Naveen answers, "I just need a moment to compose myself!", as the three humans sneak inside a church nearby before the two Naveens go in.

"Cheese and crackers!", exclaims Charlotte as she watches her dream prince go.

Inside the church, the fake Naveen closes the door as Frog Naveen asks, "Lawrence, why are you doing this?"

"Lawrence?!", asks Charlie, Linus and Flora, never meeting the man before.

Lawrence, who is the fake Prince Naveen, explains, "As payback for all those years of humiliation...", as the three humans watch.

"GET your royal rump back on that wedding cake and finish this deal!", yells Facilier as the three humans and the two Naveens turn to him.

Ray comes inside to see Frog Naveen inflating his mouth on the fake Naveen while Linus knocks the fake Prince's head and Flora transforms into her Butterflix form, Frog Naveen grabbing the amulet, turning the fake Naveen back to Lawrence as he tries to grab him while Linus and Flora hep Frog Naveen fight Lawrence as Charlie and Ray watches.

"I KNEW IT! ...Oh, I so pity the person who pressures her into heroic anger.", commented Charlie as he watches Linus and Flora help Frog Naveen fight with Lawrence.

Faclilier asks, "What are they doing? STOP THEM!", before Frog Naveen passes the amulet to Ray.

"I got it! ...It got me, too.", Ray says as he got the amulet with Charlie smiling, but falls due to the amulet's heavy weight, which Charlie helps carry the two.

Lawrence gasps during the fight between him, Frog Naveen, Linus and Flora, "Let go of that!"

"Stay out of sight!", commanded Facilier to Lawrence, who decides to go after the two, while Linus and Flora continue the fight against Lawrence.

Charlie shouted to Ray, "Come on, come on!", as he struggled to run as fast as he could.

When Facilier goes outside, he whistled so loud, his shadows were starting to pursue Charlie and Ray!

On one of the floats, Louis was finally performing with the jazzy Big Boys, playing his trumpet soulfully. Charlie and Ray go across the float before Louis notices this suddenly, the shadows going after them.

"Ray? Charlie?", asks Louis, seeing the two heroes go to the graveyard with the shadows chasing, thunder flashing.

One of the band members asks the gator, "Hey, why did you stop?", while Louis was about to get angry at him...

...before starting to go on a rampage to make a path for him as everybody shrieks to find that the gator was real as the gator four-leggingly runs towards the graveyard.

* * *

 **11:00 PM**

While Selina just found Frog Tiana and comforts her, Ray and Charlie find the two and yell,

"Chere! Selina!", both yell.

"Ray? Charlie?", asks Frog Tiana and Selina.

Charlie pants while still running to the two girls, "This proves what we saw ain't what we thought we saw!"

"What is this?", asks Frog Tiana and Selina.

Charlie explains, "It's some sort of voodoo hayacall!"

"The Shadow Man, he been using it for the-", Ray also explains, before the four then see the shadows coming! Gasping in exclaim, he continues, "You guys can't let Shadow Man get this, no matter what! Now run, guys! Run!"

"Okay! We won't trust the villains' manipulations!", Charlie promises, as he, Selina and Frog Tiana left with the amulet.

Ray then goes off to face the dozen of evil shadows, warning, "Don't let me light my BUTT!", before yelling kung-fu style, as he burnt several shadows with his light, saying "I'm going to get you! I got a lot more of me! Come here, you!", before laughing triumphantly, "Who's next?!"

Suddenly, Facilir swats Ray, hitting his head and breaking it's spine while hitting a gravestone!

With it's light dying and unable to fly, Ray tries to crawl himself away from the shadows and Facilier's clutches...

...but squishes the firefly off-screen, with the Shadow witch doctor leaving with his fellow shadows to find Charlie, Selina and Frog Tiana.

Louis then is seen trying to find Ray or Charlie, but somehow finds Ray on the ground off-screen, asking, "Ray? Ray..."

* * *

Meanwhile, but at the church, Linus and Flora continue to fight against Lawrence for Frog Naveen, Flora is using her Butterflix powers to stun him and attack him with, while Linus was using his blanket as a whip, also using his new-found strength to lift him and throw him, with no harm to Frog Naveen.

However, Lawrence then hits Flora to the back of the church, while Linus, trying to get Frog Naveen from him, gets grabbed by Lawrence with his own blanket, like the time he was at the Winter Dance with Sally...


	25. Facilier's Deal

**One of the scenes in this and next chapter has an IMAX 2:35:1 aspect ratio with the other 1:90:1 ratio.**

With Facilier and his shadows on their tail, the three, who are Charlie, Selina and Frog Tiana, go to an gravestone intersection, until they are cornered by Facilier's shadow!

"Oh, no! We're trapped!", gasps Charlie, as he, Selina and Frog Tiana threat to destroy the amulet once and for all to defeat Facilier.

"Back off! Or we're going to break this thing into a million pieces!", Selina and Frog Tiana threatened as Facilier and the shadows are scared by this.

Charlie continued the threat, "Whoever you are, nobody's gonna get hurt, or they'll be... You must surrender now by the count of three, or else...We'll SMASH IT!", he continued as Facilier hesitates to find a way. "One...two..."

But before they could do so, Frog Tiana suddenly turns back human as Facilier blew dust at her, with a white fancy dress.

"What the?!", asks Charlie and Selina, as the entire graveyard transforms into an exquisite restaurant.

The exquisite restaurant appears to be the same design as the one she seen in the picture when she was young. Everything was eating while music was playing, and the three look around, confused of what just happened.

The three then see a person similar to Naveen. "Naveen?", asks Tiana, Charlie and Selina, but the person turns around to be another person.

"Oh, no. This is another one of Facilier's manipulations!", realizes Charlie.

Charlie, Selina and Tiana then heard a voice from Facilier, who is sitting on a table, drinking, "Now, isn't this a whole lot better than hopping around the bayou for the rest of your life?"

"Not. Listening.", Charlie and Selina gritted their teeth.

Tiana presumes, "Shadow Man."

"Here we meet.", Charlie and Selina says as well.

Facilier chuckles while shuffling cards and showing a card with the same picture Tiana keeps, "Got to hand it to you, Tiana, and your kid friends too, when you dream, you dream big. Just look at this place! Going to be the crown jewel of the Crescent City! And all you got to do to make this a reality is hand over that little talisman of mine."

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to mess with you!", told Selina.

Tiana listens to her friends, "No. This is not right."

"Come on now, darling, think of everything you've sacrificed.", Facilier told Tiana, Charlie and Selina.

Charlie then says to the shadow man, "Whatever you're going to manipulate us with, I swear I'm going to finish you."

Facilier then conjures a magenta cloud, showing people Tiana met, like a couple of her friends at her cafe workplace. The shadow man continues, "Think of all those naysayers who doubted you.", as he conjures another magenta cloud, showing more people like the chef Buford, and the Fenner Brothers.

"Still. Not. Listening!", Charlie angered to Facilier.

Facilier then says, "And don't forget your poor daddy.", mentioning it to the three while opening a curtain to show the past, as they see this while the other two friends still don't listen. "Now that was one hard-working man."

"See you in the morning, James!", one of Tiana's father's friends says as he came home.

Facilier continues, "Double, sometime triple shifts. Never letting on how bone tired and beat down he really was.", also showing Tiana's father having time to cool off after work.

"Hey, daddy!", a young Tiana says to her father in the past.

"Hey, babycakes!", greets James, to his daughter.

Charlie, Selina and Tiana continue seeing this, as Facilier says, "Shame all that hard work didn't amount to much more than a busted-up old gumbo pot, and a dream that never got off the back porch. But you? You can give your poor daddy everything he ever wanted."

"I know how he felt. He was too tired like I was after I read the entire book of War & Peace back at my home.", Charlie mentioned his past events in The Peanuts Movie.

Facilier then says, "Come on, Tiana. You're almost there.", as Tiana was beginning to give the amulet as both Charlie and Selina see this.

"Oh, no, he went too far this time. Tiana, don't do this! Naveen loves you! We love you! Your parents and family loves you!", Charlie says to Tiana.

The last two words Charlie says echoes in Tiana's mind three times, making her realizing what she learned from her parents...

Love.


	26. The Death of Doctor Facilier

With the help of Charlie and Selina, Tiana realizes what her mother said to her earlier.

"My daddy never got what he wanted...", Tiana says as she sees the past, with a short 2:35:1 ratio shot of her past, which James kisses Eudora and hugs her and the young Tiana. "...but he had what he needed."

Tiana then refuses to give the amulet to the witch doctor, much to Charlie and Selina's delight.

"He had love!", Tiana said.

Charlie agrees, "Exactly!"

"He never lost sight of what's really important...", Tiana continues as Facilier looks with fear.

Facilier pleaded, "Easy with that. Careful!"

"And neither will I!", Tiana yells.

Charlie also agrees, "And you know what? How about you change your name to the english translation of your name, or how about naming you after a DISH SOAP?!", as the three are about to smash the amulet on the ground.

But it levitates at the last second.

It was Facilier's shadow!

The shadow then chuckles when he grabs the amulet and gives it to Facilier, who also laughs, as the exquisite restaurant turns back to the present in the graveyard, and he turns Tiana back into a frog while Selina and Charlie fell back due to him, the latter having a knife stuck to his head by Facilier!

We then see Charlie getting up and seeing Selina weakly, as a song then begins.

 **You know how love was meant to be... The kind of love to last forever... And I want you here with me... From tonight until the end of time...**

As this plays, Charlie starts to hallucinate Snoopy's siblings, who appear near Selina, like Spike, Andy, Marbles, Olaf and Belle. Charlie makes a heart shape to her as he smiles when the song continues.

 **You should know, everywhere I go, Always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul, baby...**

As this plays as well, Selina suddenly makes a "No" face in horror as the snoopy sibling hallucinations get scared and scurry away.

"Y'all should have taken my deal. Now you're going to spend the rest of your life being a slimy, litle frog!", Facilier says to Frog Tiana as Selina gets up.

 **You're the meaning in my life, You're the inspiration... You bring feeling to my life, You're the inspiration...**

As this is heard, Charlie also gets up as the song slows down a bit, as the boy tries to pull the knife out of his head. But it wouldn't budge. He then instead pulls it up, who was tricked with a fake knife headband prop. "No violence, guys.", Charlie says as he removes the prop from his head. "Don't worry.", he then says as he goes with Selina while the song goes back to normal speed.

* * *

Back in the church, while Lawrence was still swinging Linus around with the latter's own blanket, Flora was watching from the far row of the church, who is charging up her Butterflix powers before she starts running at the two as the song continued and finished.

 **Wanna have you near me, I wanna have you hear me sayin', No one needs you more than I... need... you...!**

As this plays, the last tune rises up as Flora charges at the two, stunning Lawrence and letting Linus and his blanket go.

* * *

Charlie and Selina, back in the graveyard, help Frog Tiana, who the latter says, "We've got news for you, Shadow Man! It's not slime! It's mucus!", before she uses her tongue to grab the amulet!

As Facilier looks in ahock, Charlie distracts him and his shadow with the flashlights he still used, saying while blinding him, "Clickety-click-click! You're seeing lights!", as Frog Tiana gets the amulet, as he finishes, "...and...THREE!", as the three destroy the amulet!

Colours and lights appear as Facilier says in horror, "No! NO! How am I ever going to pay back my debt?!", while Frog Tiana hops to hide between two gravestones while Charlie and Selina start running.

Just then, three faces from the gravestones come alive and turn into voodoo masks.

"Friends!", Facilier smiles in anxiety.

 **Masks: Are you ready?**

"No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've got lots more plans!", Facilier says in panic to the masks.

 **Masks: Are you ready?!**

"This is just a minor setback in a major operation!", pleaded Facilier, before he gets startled by his own voodoo dolls, turning against him. "As soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got that froggy prince locked away!", he then says in fear as his fellow shadows appear as they turn against him too, which Frog Tiana and Selina learn this with Charlie already knowing this. "I just need a little more time!", the shadow man says cowardly as he and his shadow back up to a gravestone.

The gravestone suddenly turns into the gigantic voodoo mask leader!

"No! Please!", Facilier begs to the mask, as a giant shadow pulls Facilier's shadow, pulling his physical form as well while a dozen of drums and masks appear. "I just need a little more time!", he continued begging, as the voodoo mask leader opens it's mouth like when it summons it's shadows and the amulet that was precious to Facilier, which also causes a gravitational pull which Charlie and Selina struggle by holding on to a gravestone.

"Don't worry! I'm totally on top of this!", says Charlie, while Selina then uses her magical powers to hang on for a little longer.

Frog Tiana sees in fear as the voodoo dolls beat the drums as Facilier was being pulled in the portal.

Facilier then says his last words, "I promise I'll pay y'all back! I PROMISE!", before completely in the voodoo mask leader's mouth as everything was getting sucked in.

With a last ounce of strength, Charlie then yells, "Maximum... **EFFORT!** ", as he threw himself and Selina to where Frog Tiana is hiding, while the voodoo mask leader closes it's mouth, ending the shadow man's reign of terror.

After everyone shields their eyes from the light the voodoo masks finished, all that was left was a terrifying gravestone of Doctor Facilier.

"Whoa. He is definitely on the other side now.", Charlie relieves, before he, Selina and Frog Tiana hear the bell toiling, which they look at the church not far from them, where the others are at.

* * *

 **NEW ORLEANS 11:45 PM**

Charlotte was outside the church door, yelling, "Prince! Prince Naveen! Your shy and retiring bride-to-be is getting antsy!", busting the doors open.

We then see Lawrence's figure, saying, "Hello, darling.", to Charlotte as he turns around and waves, revealing himself to be the fake Prince Naveen this whole time.

"Hello, Miss Charlotte La Bouff.", greets Linus and Flora, who were about to turn Lawrence in.

Realizing it was Lawrence all along, Charlotte screams as Lawrence makes a run for it, screaming too. At that same moment, Lawrence lets go of Frog Naveen, with Linus and Flora reuniting with him with teamwork.

"Miss La Bouff! Please, down here!", Frog Naveen says to the blond girl, who gasps at seeing his frog form. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the real Prince Naveen!", he announces.

Charlotte suddenly squishes the frog again with a book cartoon-ishly like Tiana did earlier, causing Linus and Flora to facepalm again.

Frog Naveen says weakly once again "...of Maldonia."

"Enough!", Linus says to Charlotte, grabbing the book with his blanket and throwing the book out of the church with a strong arm. "Just listen."

Charlotte then gasps, "Did you say _Prince?_ "

"Long story. Let us tell you.", Linus agrees.


	27. The Dying of the Light

**NEW ORLEANS 11:55 PM**

As Frog Tiana, Charlie and Seina go to the church, where they see Eli La Bouff arresting Lawrence.

"Boys, drag this maggot down to the parish prison!", the father of Charlotte says to the officers.

Lawrence pleads as he was taken into custody, "I'm completely innocent! Now, the Shadow Man bamboozled me!"

"Goodness, gracious. This is so much to absorb!", Charlotte says as we then see her as Linus, Flora and Frog Naveen told what they and their friends been through. "Let me see if I got this right. If I kiss you before midnight, you and Tiana will turn human again? And then we're gonna get ourselves married and live happily ever after, the end!"

Frog Naveen agrees, "Yeah, more or less. But remember, you must give Tiana all the money she requires for her restaurant. Because Tiana...", as he, Linus and Flora look up at the evening wishing star in the sky. "...she is my Evageline."

"Anything you want, sugar. Pucker up, buttercup.", Charlotte prepares to kiss Frog Naveen.

Linus then says, "Yeah, yeah, we just want this over with!", as the two were about to kiss.

"Wait!", Frog Tiana, Charlie and Selina says, which Linus and Flora almost forgot.

Charlotte asks, "Tiana? Charlie?"

"Hi, guys! Don't do this!", Charlie greeted his friends.

Linus then says to him, "There you are! What happened?"

"I just had a maximum effort finishing off that witch doctor shadow man!", Charlie thumbs up-ed.

Frog Naveen then says to his friends, "I have to do this, and we are running out of time!"

"I won't let you!", Frog Tiana says.

Frog Naveen reveals, "It's the only way to get you your dream!"

"Her dream?", asks Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora.

Frog Tiana talks to Frog Naveen, "My dream wouldn't be complete...without you in it.", as the latter frog turns around as she confesses, "I love you, Naveen."

"And I love you, too.", Charlie also confessed to Selina. "Charliepool has done it with a little help from his friends."

Frog Naveen helps Frog Tiana, asking, "Warts and all?"

"Warts and all.", answers the female frog.

The four humans awws while Charlotte was touched by this moment.

"All my life, I read about true love in fairy tales, and Tia, you and your friends found it!", cries Charlotte with joy.

Charlie agrees, "We sure did."

"I'll kiss him. For you, honey!", Charlotte accepted to turn the two frogs to normal, picking up Frog Naveen. "No marriage required!"

Charlie continued to Charlotte as was about to kiss Frog Naveen, "Yeah, that's great. But you must hurry, it's almost-"

The bell toils. At the stroke of twelve.

"Midnight!", finished Charlie.

Charlotte gasps, "Oh, my word! Maybe that old clock's a little fast.", as she quickly kissed the frog.

"Hurry!", Linus and Flora both said at the moment Charlotte tried kissing Frog Naveen.

Linus then says, "There. I think you got it.", to Charlotte, as a camera shot shows Frog Naveen with one lipstick smear, no effect.

Charlotte then tries to kiss the frog several more times, as another camera shot shows the same frog with several lipstick smears, still with no effect, as Linus screams with worriness when Frog Naveen shrugs.

"Oh!", Charlotte says, sniffling in sadness. "I'm so sorry.", she then says as Frog Naveen was put back down.

Charlie's heart sank as he says, "It's too late."

"Charlie! Tiana! Naveen!", Louis says from far, as the six heroes go to see him.

Charlie then asks Charlotte, "Can you come with us?"

"I'd go with you guys, but...I don't want to.", saddened Charlotte, as Charlie is okay with it, him going with his friends to see Louis.

Frog Naveen asks, "Louis, what is it?"

"Is there something wrong?", told Flora.

Louis answers, "Shadow Man done laid poor Ray low."

"Ray... What? But the Shadow Man got killed by his own shadows, Me and Selina helped Tiana get rid of that voodoo doctor guy.", Charlie mentions what happened in the last chapter.

Louis continues, "He's hurting awful bad.", as he reveals the critically wounded firefly on his hands, with his light dying and his spine still broken.

"No...", gasps Charlie and Frog Tiana, as Louis puts Ray on a feather for him to rest on.

Ray answers to Charlie and Frog Tiana when they try to treat him, "Hey, guys. How come you're still..."

"We're staying frogs, Ray.", announced Frog Tiana.

Charlie exclaims, "What? But how are you gonna turn back into human, or...or...get your dream restaurant?"

"And we're staying together.", also announced Frog Naveen.

Ray smiles, exclaims something in french quietly, saying, "I like that very much. Evangeline likes that, too..."

"Please don't die on us, Ray! Please don't die like the snail we befriended back at CHS who was friends with Garfield! Please...", Charlie pleaded tearfully, as Ray looks up at his love on the evening wishing star for one last time.

Ray then closes his eyes, as his light dies.

"Oh, no. No... No!", Charlie then cries with Selina, Linus and Flora, along with Louis, Frog Tiana and Frog Naveen. "This ought to be one of the saddest things that I have ever seen...", he bawled.

As the seven mourn for Ray's death, it then started to rain.


	28. Firefly Funeral

**1:00 AM**

As the seven go back to the bayou, they are reunited by Ray's firefly family, who are carrying Ray's corpse with a leaf-like coffin, while Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora wear funeral outfits with Louis and the two frogs following the fireflies across the bayou's waters, the latter two holding white flowers.

Eventually, the fireflies carrying the leaf coffin places it on the water.

As the seven reach solid bayou ground, Louis starts to play funeral music with his trumpet, as the four humans look down on the ground and close their eyes in memoriam.

The two frogs put the flowers in the leaf with Ray's corpse, and one of Ray's relatives pushes the coffin to foggy waters.

"We will never forget you, Ray.", saluted Ray as the others cry with him.

Then, a light shined on top of the seven heroes and the fireflies. They couldn't believe what they saw.

Surprisingly, as a camera shot shows the sky, one of the clouds scurry away slowly to reveal a second, smaller star next to Evangeline, the evening wishing star, as the two stars bond and reunite.

"Look at that! Ray is finally with Evangeline!", Selina and Linus both says, before the former girl kisses Charlie, and the latter boy gets a kiss on the cheek by Flora.

Frog Tiana, Louis and the others were also surprised by this.

The two frogs then hug as they and the four humans look up at the reunited two stars.


	29. Tiana & Naveen's Wedding

**8:00 AM**

That morning was magnificent. Frog Tiana and Frog Naveen agreed to be married and all the bayou animals were there, including Louis and some others. Charlie, Selina, Linus and Flora were also watching this wedding.

"And so by the power vested in me," chuckled Mama Odie. "I now pronounce y'all frog and wife. Get to it, hop-along! Give your lovely bride some sugar!"

The same butterfly from Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana's date flies away again, saying, "Congratulations."

The two frogs then kiss as a bright light starts to shine as the five humans and Juju the snake watch as the water around them creates a small wave, while a golden light of water starts to envelope the two.

Mama Odie then chuckles with delight, "This going to be good!"

"Yeah! This we gotta see!", agrees Flora.

As the light fills the sight of the animals, Louis shields his eyes as the light then opens to see Tiana and Naveen back to normal!

"They're back!", Flora and Linus hugs as Charlie and Selina do the same.

The fireflies, a rat, a raccoon and a turtle were all smiling to see this while Louis has tears of joy and blows his nose with his tail.

Once Tiana and Naveen finish kissing, the two then gladly see that they're finally human again, with new green apparels!

The six humans then turn to the chuckling Mama Odie, who says, "Like I told y'all, kissing a princess breaks the spell."

"Once you became my wife, that made you...", realizes Naveen.

Tiana answers, "A princess. You just kissed yourself a princess."

"Oh, how I love happy fairytale endings.", Selina sighs.

Naveen continues to Tiana, "And...I'm about to do it again.", before he kisses the girl once again.

The four humans, Mama Odie, Juju, Louis and the other bayou animals cheer to this happy moment.

But it's not over yet.

* * *

 **New Orleans 11:00 AM**

During Tiana and Naveen's wedding in New Orleans, people were applauding in the church to the two newlyweds. The four humans were even standing beside the couple as they all wave to Eudora, Charlotte and Eli La Bouff on the left side, and Naveen's royal parents from Maldonia on the other side.

Later, as a camera shot goes down to see the guards aligned for the six, the two newlyweds and the four kids and teens get on the carriage.

Tiana and Charlie throw a flower boutique to several girls, but Charlotte catches it in excitement.

"Ah, this is the best day in New Orleans I've ever had.", Charlie sighs with accomplishment, as the carriage goes on across the applauding crowds.


	30. Careless Whisper (End)

**NEW ORLEANS 2:00 PM**

As a song plays, while the six heroes and Louis are at the Fenner Bros. Realty place, Tiana, Naveen, Charlie, Selina and Flora help count the amount of money in jars that Tiana had worked hard on, to the Fenner Brothers.

Hesitant, they turn to Louis and Linus, which the gator growls at the two Fenners while Linus threatens the two by whipping his blanket like a belt or nunchucks, scaring them.

The two give Tiana, Charlie and Selina the key to the property for the former's dream restaurant.

When it's 3:00, at the abandoned property seen earlier in the story for Tiana's restaurant, the couple and the four kids and teens decide to restore and construct the building with a quick makeover. Hour after hour after hour, until it was dusk then nighttime that day, it was finally done, the restaurant named Tiana's Palace.

In the restaurant, Louis was finally playing with the jazzy big boys without even scaring them, with the four young people dancing before reuniting with Tiana, where they pass all of Tiana's friends, like Charlotte and Eli La Bouff, while the latter girl sang a reprise of the first song of this fanfic.

Naveen was also giving his parents a minced healthy dish while he dances with Tiana, with Charlie and Selina doing the same.

 **Tiana: In the south land, there's a city, way down on the river,** **Where the women are very pretty, and all the men deliver,**

 **They got music, it's always playing, start in the daytime, go all through the night,**

 **and when you hear that music playing, hear what we're saying, make you feel all right!**

During the (second-to-last) song in this story, Charlotte was dancing with someone, who she wonders, "Who would have thought the prince would've had a younger brother! How old did you say you were?", to that someone.

"I'm six-and-a-half!", the young kid cutely says as he dances with Charlotte.

Charlotte goes with it, "Well, I've waited this long!", as she continues dancing with the kid.

The song continues as the six heroes were on a balcony.

 **Tiana: Grab somebody, come on down, bring your paintbrush, we're painting the town,**

 **There's some sweetness going around...**

At this part, Tiana kisses Naveen as Charlie and Selina get a chance to talk along with Linus and Flora, who watched this.

"Well, Charlie, we've done a great time together.", Linus applauds with Flora.

Flora then continues, "You know, right after this, I'm going back to Alfea."

"And I'm going back to Minnesota.", Linus agrees.

Charlie then continues, "Well, goodbye for now. But for me and my love, Selina, we're gonna meet with our friends back at CHS again.", as Linus and Flora said their farewells and went back to their own dimensions via portal.

After this, Charlie and Selina kiss deeply before the latter Alfea girl hears a song from Charlie's iPhone.

Careless Whisper by Wham.

"Wham! As I expected. For a beautiful magical ending!", Charlie finished as Selina giggles before the she and Charlie kiss again romantically as Charlie's iPhone song's instrumental starts while Tiana and Naveen finishes the song.

 **Tiana: Dreams do come true...in New Orleans!**

As a few unnoticed firefly lights go up to the sky and circle around the united two stars, which is Ray and Evangeline, the song Careless Whisper went like this when the shot zooms out from the kissing Charlie and Selina and the dancing couple Tiana and Naveen.

 **I feel so unsure, as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor,**

 **As the music dies, something in your eyes, c** **alls to mind a silver screen, and all it's sad goodbyes...**

 **I'm never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm, though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool,**

 **I should have known better than to cheat a friend, and waste a change that I've been given,**

 **So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you...**

When this happens, an ending narration by Charlie states with the zooming out camera shot, "See? There are sometimes happy endings in fairytales if you're a part of it. Any story would bring out the imaginative in you. Now, let's finish this epic wide-shot, full out...here we go, looks nice. Who doesn't love a happy ending? Till the next fanfic, saying from your popular comic book character Charlie Brown, saying... **I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you...** "

* * *

Before the story completely ends, there is a post credits scene with Charlie and Selina, who are in Tiana's Palace restaurant, sitting on a table while choosing what to order with Selina before leaving New Orleans back to where Garfield and his other friends are.

"You're still here...? It's over. Go read. Oh, you're expecting a teaser for the next fanfics, well, we don't have that right now. What are you expecting, a cameo of a character of an upcoming fanfic for this fanfic..? You can go now.", Charlie excused the reader for the post credits scene.

 **THE END**

Then, the words above get crossed out as Charlie then says as the scene comes back, "Oh! I almost forgot! Let me tell you one thing I'm gonna say to you, readers. In the next Garfield fanfics, We might bring Pig-Pen. Amazing character, dirty, dust clouds, all that. Iconic. I don't know which fanfic he's gonna appear in, but he'll appear hopefully. Oh, and don't put bad reviews on this fanfic. It's a total, horrible move. Just saying. Go. Bye-bye.", Charlie finishes to the readers/audience as he continues ordering.

 **THE END (REALLY)**

 **Legends of Everfree and Way Too Wonderland, Garfield crossovers coming soon! Be on the lookout for other of my progressing fanfics!**


End file.
